Martyr of Love
by Bose Hexe
Summary: ketika salah satu dari kita berkhianat akan cinta, pasti akan ada balasan yang setimpal. Ya kan sayang?
1. It's all begin

Martyr of Love.

maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : ketika salah satu dari kita berkhianat akan cinta, pasti akan ada balasan yang setimpal. Ya kan sayang?

Uchiha Sasuke (23 tahun)

Haruno Sakura (23 tahun)

Chap 1

Aku berpura–pura tidur saat suamiku sampai di rumah dan mulai berganti baju. Sudah tercium aroma anggur dari tubuhnya yang menjelaskan dimana ia dari sekitar jam 6 malam sampai sekarang, jam 3 pagi.

Bar.

ya, hanya kata itu yang terlintas di kepalaku saat ini.

"Sakura." Suara parau sehabis mabuk itu memanggilku. Suamiku yang memiliki rambut yang berwarna hitam legam. Sampai – sampai ada dibeberapa bagian yang terlihat biru tua. Matanya yang hitam legam mampu menghipnotis siapa saja. Yang menarik banyak perhatian kaum hawa. Yang kini sedang memanggilku yang sedang berpura–pura tertidur.

Entah apa yang merasuki diriku untuk menikah dengannya. Entah pesona apa yang membuatku terjerat olehnya. Entah kuasa siapa yang membiarkanku mencintainya setulus hati. Entah apa dipikirannya untuk menikahiku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu perasaannya terhadapku. Ia selalu memberikan perhatian, tapi hanya batas sapaan dan kebutuhan.

Perlahan – lahan aku memutar tubuhku yang saat tidur-_berpura-pura tidur_ dan menatapnya dengan wajah dan mata yang sayu. Jujur saja, selagi aku menunggunya. Aku menangis. Jadi sedikit mendukung aku yang berpura–pura tidur.

"Hm,ada apa Sasuke?" kubuat suaraku sedikit parau sehabis tidur.

"Adakah kegiatan lain yang dapat kaulakukan selain menungguku dan menangis?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan lurus. Bagaimana ia bisa menyiksaku seperti ini? Memberikan tatapan yang paling kusuka, serta perhatiannya. Pernah kucoba untuk menanyakan kepadanya apakah ia mencintaiku? Ia hanya menjawab. "aku juga tidak tahu." Dengan enteng ia mengabaikan perasaanku.

"A.. a-aku tidak kok. Eeh, kau mau kusiapkan air hangat? Kurasa kau mabuk. Agar tidak sakit saat bangun tidur, lebih baik kau mandi. ahh, kusiapkan dulu air hangatnya." Aku segera bangun dari ranjang dan berlari – lari kecil menuju dapur.

Rumah kami sederhana, karena memakai gabungan gajiku dan gaji sasuke yang bekerja sebagai direktur perusahaan dan aku sebagai dosen di sebuah fakultas di bidang ekonomi. Dengan gaji sasuke yang bisa dibilang banyak dibanding aku, kami mudah mendapatkan rumah. Awalnya ia akan membeli rumah-yang lebih tepatnya seperti istana. Tapi kubilang, membuang – buang uang itu tidak baik. Akhirnya atas usulku, kami membeli rumah yang sebenarnya hanya satu lantai, tapi kami tambahkan lantai 2 yang hanya setengah untuk ruang perpustakaan dan ruang kerja. Sedangkan dapur, kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan ruang tamu berada di lantai 1.

Setelah air yang kumasak mulai menghangat, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, menuangkan air hangat di ember dan menuju kamar tidur agar sasuke segera mandi. Saat ku hampiri ia di kamar tidur. Ia sudah terlelap. Wajah tampan tak berdosa itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, terlihat sekali ia kelelahan. Kuelus pipinya perlahan dan memanggil namanya pelan.

"Sasuke, air hangatnya sudah siap, ayo mandi dulu." Ucapku berbisik didekat telinganya.

"Hmm.." ia sedikit mengerang pelan di ranjang. Ia mengusap matanya perlahan dan mulai membuka mata.

"Sudah kusiapkan bajumu dan handuk untuk mandi."

"Hn." ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan handphone dari kantung celana dan kunci mobil. Ia taruh diatas meja dan ia pun mulai berjalan kekamar mandi, aku mengamati punggungnya dan tiba–tiba ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya sambil berjalan lagi menuju kamar mandi.

Apa yang barusan kudengar? Pekikku dalam hati. aku hampir terlonjak kaget ketika ada suara handphone. _Handphone sasuke_ . aku menatap layarhandphone itu. Hanya nomor, tak ada nama. Aku berlari – lari kecil kedekat pintu kamar mandi dan sedikit berteriak.

"Ada telepon untukmu."

"Ada nama?" terdengar jelas suara air-yang pasti ia sedang mandi.

"Tidak, hanya nomor."

"Matikan saja." Karena ia menyuruhnya, maka kumatikan. Aku kembali lagi ke kamar tidur untuk merapihkan ranjang agar terlihat lebih rapih. Baru mau aku letakkan handphone sasuke. Ada telepon lagi, dari nomor yang sama. Karena penasaran. Kuangkat teleponnya.

"Halo sayang, kenapa pulang begitu cepat? apa karena wanita dirumahmu itu mulai melarang – larang tidak jelas? Ia benar – benar pengganggu, mengapa kau masih tinggal dengannya? Sudah jelas – jelas bukan ia yang kau cintai. Aku kan yang kau cintai? Sasuke-kun? Mengapa diam saja? Pokoknya kutunggu kau di amusement bar seperti biasa, aku cinta padamu, Sasu-." Klik.

Aku tidak dapat membayangkan ia mengucapkan nama suamiku. Sasuke. Cinta. Wanita itu. Di bar. Seperti biasa. Tanganku gemetar tak kuasa menahan rasa shock. Apa maksudnya ini? Ia bermain di belakang pernikahan kami. Setelah meletakkan handphone sasuke di meja, aku jatuh lemas seketika itu juga. Ini bukan yang aku inginkan.

Aku menoleh sedikit ke foto pernikahan kami, apa yang salah dari ini semua?

Terlebih ketika-

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mendengarkan semuanya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya tetap diam ditempat. Aku tahu suara siapa itu. Suara suamiku. Sasuke.

To be continued

note :maaf atas kegajean ini, penulis yang masih newbie ini kepicut (?) buat bikin fiksi. bila ada saran dan kritik silahkan :)


	2. Past

Martyr of Love

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : ketika salah satu dari kita berkhianat akan cinta, pasti akan ada balasan yang setimpal. Ya kan sayang?

Uchiha Sasuke (23 tahun)

Haruno Sakura (23 tahun)

2. Past

"Kau mendengarkan semuanya?"

Aku hanya tetap diam ditempat. Aku tahu suara siapa itu. Suara suamiku. Sasuke.

Dengan santai ia ikut duduk di lantai bersebelahan denganku. Aku hanya menunduk. Rasa amarah dan cacian kasar tak dapat kulontarkan. Rasanya nyeri di hati, perih, dan menyiksa.

Sasuke mengangkat daguku dan mengusapkan jari–jarinya didekat mataku. Hal itu membuatku hampir menangis. Entah dari mana kekuatan itu muncul, kutepis tangannya dan menyibukkan diri merapihkan ranjang.-yang sebenarnya sudah rapih.

"Kau marah dan aneh." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk–garuk kepalanya.

'ia masih bisa–bisanya berbicara seperti itu?'

"Kupikir kau akan memarahiku dan mengeluarkan kata–kata kasar. Tapi nyatanya tidak ya?"

"Aku lelah, ingin tidur." Jawabku sambil membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang dan menutup semua wajahku dengan selimut.

Aku sadar ia berbisik. Dekat sekali ditelingaku.

"Percayalah, kalau kau mengiinkan aku, buat aku mengiinkanmu." Ia pun ikut tidur disebelahku.

Ia mau aku berusaha sekeras apalagi?

.

.

Pagi harinya, aku sadar aku tertidur sambil menangis. Segera aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, kulihat Sasuke masih tidur, pasti pengaruh alkohol, pikirku. Berhubung hari libur, kubiarkan sajalah ia tertidur.

Tiba – tiba saja aku termenung dan mengingat sesuatu kenangan.

Kami sudah saling mengenal selama 10 tahun bisa dibilang. Dimana pada saat itu beberapa teman–teman kami–_aku dan Sasuke_ mulai menyukai lawan jenis. Contohnya dengan Lee–lelaki yang mempunyai alis tebal dan wajahnya seperti _Bruce Lee_ pernah memberiku bunga mawar yang Ia beli dari toko bunga Ino. Tentu saja Ino bertanya kepada Lee untuk siapa bunga ini dan mengapa yang Lee pilih bunga mawar.

"Karena tentu saja mawar melambangkan cinta, ini untuk orang yang kusayang." Bisik Ino yang berusaha mengikuti cara bicara Lee sewaktu Lee berbicara padanya. Tentu saja ia sengaja meledekku yang pada saat itu aku telah menerima bunga dari Lee tanpa berpikir ada maksud tertentu.

Entahlah, pada saat itu mungkin perasaanku belum berkembang yang berbeda sekali dengan teman–temanku yang lain. Contohnya naruto yang sering kali menggombal kepada Hinata sampai sering kali Hinata pingsan akibat _blushing_ berkali–kali karena gombalan Naruto. Jelas sekali mereka saling menyukai kan?

Saat aku 15 tahun, orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, awal kesulitan berawal dari sini. Predikat anak yatim piatu langsung melekat mau tak mau. Ada perubahan yang kentara sekali pada teman–temanku. Ada rasa iba, menghindar, dan tak berani menyapa karena terlalu takut untuk mengungkit kematian orang tuaku. Muka tembok sudah kupersiapkan untuk menghadapi teman–temanku, bersikap biasa, senyum terpaksa. Belum lagi berpikir bagaimana aku akan tinggal dimana serta harus makan apa. Itu sering menambah beban pikiran dan membuatku mudah jatuh sakit. Sampai suatu hari saat aku berada di atap sekolah sambil memejamkan mata menikmati angin yang dengan lembutnya membelai pagi hari. Aku dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang yang aku kenal.

"Lepas topengmu yang _menjijikkan_ itu! Bersikap biasa dan senyum paksa-mu itu tak akan merubah keadaan." Serunya sambil melenpar botol air minum dingin kepadaku. Refleks aku menangkapnya. Saat ku dongakkan kepalaku aku terkesiap, itu, itu Sasuke, -_Uchiha Sasuke_ berbicara kepadaku, bukan, tepatnya memberi semangat kepadaku. Dari situlah, aku tahu perkembangan perasaanku mulai ada, getaran – getaran aneh mulai terasa, yang sering orang bilang, ehm.. Cinta?

Penghasilanku berasal dari mengajar di tempat les. Kebetulan anak pemilik tempat les itu dulu satu sekolah denganku. Namanya Gaara. Ia orang yang baik, kami berkenalan saat ia kebetulan ingin mengumumkan bahwa ia memiliki kerja paruh waktu ditempatnya. Tuhan memang benar – benar mengulurkan tangan padaku saat itu. Ada uang ada tempat tinggal, aku menyewa tempat kost di sekitar lingkungan sekolah, hanya berupa kamar, tapi paling tidak ada tempat untuk hidup kan?

Pagi bersekolah, siang sampai sore mengajar, malam belajar untuk pelajaran besok. Mungkin awal bakatku mengajar sudah ada sejak lama ya?

Sasuke sering membahas pelajaran denganku, di atap tempat kita sering berdiskusi, Ia benar – benar orang yang serius, tapi kadang ada lelucon yang membuat kami tertawa, mungkin aku yang tertawa keras, Sasuke hanya tertawa-ditutupi dengan pura–pura batuk terutama saat aku menatap Ia begitu lahap memakan bekalku yang ada irisan tomat. Dari situlah aku tahu ia menyukai tomat dan membenci sesuatu yang manis. Semenjak aku sering berdiskusi dengan Sasuke, aku tahu, perasaan itu kian membesar. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya, terlalu malu dan naif untukku mendapatkan seorang Uchiha. Kesan yang ada pada uchiha adalah sempurna, mampu dalam segala hal. Walaupun hanya aku dan Shikamaru-lah yang sering menempati posisi pertama, Ia-Sasuke, entah kenapa, kulihat ia tidak pernah berusaha untuk mencapai pada titik target.

Masa–masa SMA mungkin mulai menyenangkan bagi ku, walaupun tetap berkerja dan larut malam tetap belajar. Aku tetap merasa ada yang menyenangkan. karena tetap berada satu lingkungan di Konoha, kami-aku,Sasuke,Ino,Naruto,Hinata,Shikamaru,Gaara. Bertemu lagi di sekolah yang sama, hanya yang berbeda adalah Lee-si-lelaki-beralis-tebal pindah ke Amerika. Dan ada anak baru yang datang, namanya Sai. Kupikir–pikir saat itu ia mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi tanpa adanya senyum paksaan di wajahnya yang mengusik pikiran, tak mungkin aku menyamakannya dengan Sasuke.

Hubunganku dengan Sasuke, hmm... tidak ada kabar baik pada saat itu, kami hanya sebatas mengobrol tentang pelajaran, tidak ada yang spesial. Sesuatu yang spesial hanya terjadi pada temanku. Naruto semakin mesra dengan Hinata, sejak mereka jadian karena hal–hal konyol. Naruto yang main petasan kena Hinata, Hinata yang pingsan naruto yang heboh, lelucon aneh tidak lucu yang sering dilontarkan naruto menurut Hinata adalah sesuatu yang lucu dan wajib ditertawakan, ya itulah mereka, duo pasangan yang tidak masuk akal.

Ino? Dia lebih spesial lagi, ia dan Shikamaru bertengkar hebat karena Sai sering kali menyebabkan konflik diantara hubungan Ino dan mereka-Ino dan Shikamaru putus dalam damai. Sai pun akhirnya mendapatkan Ino.

Gaara? Ia sibuk dengan esktrakulikuler fotografernya. Kadang kala ia mengajakku ketempat yang indah untuk mencari objek yang punya 'nilai tinggi' untuk difoto. Aku? Aku mengikuti mading hanya sebagai pengirim puisi untuk memenuhi mading. Dengan nama yang disamarkan, entah kenapa aku tidak suka privasi seseorang terbongkar. Atau terkadang aku sering ber-'duet' dengan gaara, ia mencari objek foto yang akan menjadikan inspirasiku untuk menulis puisi, dan tentu saja hasil foto Gaara tertempel bersama puisiku, dengan nama samaran kami berdua.

Ino? Ia penari terbaik, tentu ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler tari.

Sai? Ia punya bakat lukis entah dari mana, ia bahkan langsung menjadi pimpinan ekstrakulikuler lukis. Bahkan aku pernah melihat karyanya diberikan kepada Ino dan tentu saja objeknya adalah Ino.

Naruto? Sepakbola, dengan semangat berapi – api begitu, bisa saja ia menggantikan Tsubasa kan?

Hinata? Menyulam, menjahit adalah ketrampilan dasar untuknya, bila ada pertunjukan teater ia dan anggota tata busanalah yang diberikan kepercayaan untuk menangani busana.

Shikamaru? Mendapat ajaran langsung dari Asuma-sensei adalah hal luar biasa dalam bidang catur. Ia lah orang yang sering kali dikirim sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba catur.

Hmm,, Sasuke? Ia mengikuti Senat. Ajang diskusi yang membuatnya terlihat sibuk.

Pada saat kuliah, semua teman–teman menyebar begitu saja,aku sudah tidak mengajar lagi ditempat Gaara, karena telah mendapat beasiswa serta kuliah yang aku pilih menyediakan asrama. tidak ada komunikasi yang terjalin sampai lulus kuliah dan aku sudah menjadi dosen. Hanya Gaara yang pernah kutemui, itu juga tidak sengaja bertemu di taman yang pernah kami kunjungi sewaktu mencari objek foto di masa SMA. Ia masih tetap dengan dengan hobinya. Fotografer. Dan ia tidak mengherankan kalau ku akan mengajar pada akhirnya. Mulai saat itulah, pertemuan kami setelah tak pernah bertemu saling membuat kami bertemu untuk makan siang, berjalan–jalan.

Sasuke? Ia benar – benar menghilang dalam sekejap. Tapi sekitar 6 bulan sebelum aku menginjak umur 23 tahun, ia datang, dengan wajah tampannya yang masih sama, namun sorot matanya kini yang berbeda. Hampa. Maksudku aku tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak memerdulikan lingkungan sekitar tapi tatapan mata itu kosong. Dengan mengenakan jas hitam serta kemeja biru dan dasi yang berwarna senada ia menghampiriku yang kini sedang berada di taman universitas tempat dimana aku mengajar. Aku terlonjak kaget karena saat itu aku sedang memainkan irisan tomat kesukaan Sasuke menggunakan sumpitku.

"Sa...Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Ada apa kau kemari?" sungguh rasanya aku mau mati ditempat, aku bingung harus mengungkapkan perasaan senang dengan cara apa.

"Sakura-" ia duduk dengan salah satu lututnya, dan merogoh saku celananya.

"Hiduplah bersamaku." Ia mengeluarkan kotak berbungkus beludru dan membuka kotaknya yang berisi cincin berwara emas putih dengan batu permata berada di tengahnya. Terlihat sederhana namun seperti itulah kesukaanku.

"A..aku..." aku bingung dengan gelagatku sendiri pada saat itu, berusaha menghindari tatapannya, tapi ingin melihat apakah ada ketulusan dalam ucapannya.

Ya, aku telah terkunci oleh tatapan itu, tatapan cinta.

Membuatku berkata. "Mengapa?" untuk meyakinkan diriku.

"Karena kau mencintaiku, itu hal terbaik."

Karena hanya alasan itulah, aku menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum bahagia menerima dirinya dengan apa adanya.

End Flashback

'_itulah salahku, tak bertanya apakah ia mencintaiku atau tidak. Kesalahan terbesarku yang menyebabkan masalah dan meninggalkan luka terdalam di kehidupanku.'_

'_Ya, andai saja Sasuke mencintaiku, apakah berharap sedikit saja untuk memberikan kekuatan adalah suatu dosa disaat jelas-jelas fakta berkata lain?' _aku hanya bisa duduk terdiam di sudut perpustakaan dengan penyesalan tiada hingga.

To be continued

Note : entah kenapa si penulis newbie ini sok dramatis dan sok humor disini, terlebih dengan chapter ini yang begitu lebih banyak dan tidak menunjukkan rate M yang sesungguhnya. Jujur, alur ini memang lambat. Jadi tolong di maafkan. Untuk yang me-review terima kasih ya, sudah kubalas lewat PM. kritik dan saran silahkan :)


	3. Little secret

Semenjak itu, Sasuke selalu pulang larut. Atau, pagi hari ia baru berada di rumah.

Terlihat sekali ia berusaha menghindar dariku. Dengan jadwal pekerjaan kami yang padat, kami semakin jarang berkomunikasi. Saling menyapa setelah bangun dari tidur saja bisa dihitung jari karena 'kehidupannya' dalam bekerja berubah menjadi gila waktu.

Apalagi untuk membahas tentang wanita di telepon itu.

Semuanya menjadi rumit. Cobaan yang berat untuk kutanggung sendiri.

Martyr of Love

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : ketika salah satu dari kita berkhianat akan cinta, pasti akan ada balasan yang setimpal. Ya kan sayang?

Uchiha Sasuke (23 tahun)

Haruno Sakura (23 tahun)

3. Little secret

Pagi ini Sasuke akan berangkat bekerja. Mungkin ini adalah hari pertamanya dalam tempo 2 minggu jadwal bekerjanya kembali ke asal. Gila waktu untuk pekerjaan memang sangan dirinya. Ingin sempurna dalam apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai direktur. Tapi terkadang aku sering berpikir, ia cukup memaksakan diri saat bekerja, dengan usia yang terbilang muda, ia telah dibebani dengan tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Tak pernah terdengar olehku bahwa klien yang bekerja sama kecewa dengan caranya menangani pekerjaannya. Tipikal Sasuke. Tidak akan membuat orang lain kecewa dengan dirinya. Tapi ia membuatku kecewa setengah mati.

Pasalnya ia mengetahui sesuatu yang membuat diriku kesal kepadanya, tapi ia tidak mencoba membereskan masalah itu denganku. Terlebih lagi ini kehidupan pribadinya. Kurasa awal dari sebuah keberhasilan berasal dari kehidupan pribadinya kan?

Aku mendengar suara air berhenti menetes dari kamar mandi. Sasuke pasti sudah selesai mandi. Ia termasuk orang yang selalu bangun pagi, jadi tak perlu kubangunkan, kecuali karena alkohol dan bekerja ia dapat lupa waktu.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke turun dari kamar untuk berpakaian, aku menata meja makan dengan perlengkapan makan. Meskipun ada masalah di rumah ini, tak mungkin aku melalaikan tugasku sebagai istri begitu saja. Memasak makanan kesukaannya, merapihkan rumah, serta mencuci pakaiannya tetap kulakukan. Aku tidak begitu menyukai pembantu. Karena menurutku apa yang didalam rumah itu privasi, dan aku tidak menyukai privasiku terusik oleh orang lain. Jadi aku tetap sebagai pencari nafkah dan juga ibu rumah tangga.

Nasi goreng dengan ekstra irisan tomat. Menu andalanku saat persediaan bahan makanan mulai menipis. Karena sebentar lagi memasuki awal bulan, hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk mengajar, maka aku akan berbelanja hari ini.

Sasuke sedang menuruni tangga sambil membawa tas yang berisi dokumen-dokumen penting. Aku sedikit mengerutkan alis. 'ia bahkan tidak memakai pakaian yang sudah kusiapkan' pikirku.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang termasuk peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Menyadari reaksiku saja sepertinya tidak.

Karena tak ada lagi yang kukerjakan, aku menyalakan televisi._ Tapi apa maksudnya ini?_

Berita utama : salah seorang perdana menteri tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh.

'_Apa Tuhan sedang menyindirku saat ini?'_

Aku tahu Sasuke menahan tawa saat ini. Karena ia sedang makan, tak mau mengambil resiko tersedak, ia menguyah makanannya terlebih dahulu. Lalu berkata, "Hebat, kebetulan sekali."

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya, tidak terlintas satu katapun untuk menanggapi ucapannya.

"Aku akan berbelanja hari ini. Mungkin sekitar sore aku baru pulang." Akupun melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih makan. Tapi-

"Kau aneh." Siapa lagi orang yang menarik lenganku dan berkata seperti itu selain Sasuke?

Rasanya ingin sekali meracau, tentu saja aku aneh kalau kau bersikap seperti ini. Namun rasanya percuma untuk berkata seperti itu kepada Sasuke. Itu sama saja berbicara panjang lebar dengan batu.

"Lepas." Aku sedikit menarik tangannya dari lenganku. Cengkramannya di lenganku kuat sekali. Rasa sakit mulai terasa di sekitar lenganku. Menggunakan piyama lengan pendek adalah kostum yang salah pada pagi ini _Sakura._

"Tak akan." Ia menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang lurus langsung menatap ke mataku.

Aku tak dapat bergerak. Cukup lama kami tak begeming dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya-

"Aku pergi dulu." Ia melepaskan cengkramannya. Setelah merasa lega karena ia melepas cengkramannya. Aku menggosok-gosokkan lenganku. Karena aku yakin pasti merah.

Sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu, aku memanggilnya untuk jangan pergi terlebih dahulu.

"bekalmu tertinggal." Kataku sambil menyerahkan tas makan yang berwarna hitam polos dengan gambar kipas.

"Hn. Dan-" ia sedikit melirik ke arah lenganku.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengobati lenganmu." Sahutnya sebelum mengendarai mobil menuju tempat kerjanya.

Jadi _Sakura_, saatnya membereskan rumah!

Debu-debu bertebaran, jumlah paling banyak ada di perpustakaan. Dengan rak-rak yang berada menempel di dinding serta buku yang memenuhi rak, memudahkan debu untuk tidak terjangkau saat dibersihkan. Jadi mau tak mau aku mengeluarkan buku satu-persatu untuk membersihkannya, tak mau mengeluarkannya sekaligus karena disusun bedasarkan abjad dan ada buku-buku Sasuke yang ia susun dengan cara tertentu. Dalam keadaan rumah tangga seperti ini, tidak mungkin aku juga ingin kena omelan darinya. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku tidak memasukkan pakaian kotor terlebih dahulu ke mesin cuci? Saat selesai membersihkan perpustakaan pasti cuciannya sudah selesai bukan? 2 pekerjaan sudah selesai dalam satu waktu. Ya ampun _Sakura_, ada apa sih dengan dirimu?

Aku pun mengambil keranjang pakaian kotor yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi. Sebelum aku memasukkannya ke mesin cuci, aku harus memeriksa tiap saku baju dan celana kalau-kalau ada barang yang tertinggal. Karena dulu aku pernah lupa mengeluarkan tugas dari universitas yang berbentuk kertas dari saku celanaku. Alhasil kertas itu tak berbentuk dan tak bisa dibaca. Karena dari pengalaman itulah aku lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

Saat aku merogoh saku kemeja Sasuke, ada sapu tangannya, biasanya ia selalu menaruhnya di saku celana. Karena akan kupisah dengan pakaian yang bisa menggunakan mesin cuci, aku meletakkan sapu tangan itu di dalam ember bersama pakaian dalam. Sewaktu kecil, aku sering membantu ibuku untuk menyuci pakaian, ia selalu memilah pakaian sebelum di cuci, melihat hal itu, lantas aku bertanya kepada ibuku untuk apa melakukan itu?

"Karena bila menggunakan mesin cuci, akan mudah robek." Sahutnya sambil menyikat pakaian yang tidak dapat dicuci dengan mesin cuci.

Setelah memberi _timer_ pada mesin cuci untuk kapan waktunya pindah ke tempat pengeringan, aku menyelupkan pakaian yang tidak dapat dicuci dengan mesin cuci dengan air. Tapi tunggu-, kenapa seperti ada kertas di sapu tangan ini?. Aku membuka lipatan sapu tangan itu dan menemukan hal yang membuatku terkejut entah yang keberapa kali. _Itu surat. Surat dari wanita._

'Sasuke_-kun _maaf ya kita semakin jarang bertemu di pasti bingung kenapa kau tak menemukanku dan di berikan saputangan ini oleh si bartender. Ia mencurigai hubunganku denganmu lagi. Mungkin aku juga agak sulit menghubungimu karena ia sering menyuruh orang untuk memantau percakapan teleponku. Bisa gawat kalau ia mengetahuinya. Bagaimana dengan wanita dirumahmu itu? Semakin merepotkankah dia? Maaf aku tak punya waktu lama. Kuberikan ciumanku untukmu tersayang.' Dengan bekas lipstik berbetuk bibir di lipatan belakang sapu tangan. Demi Tuhan, aku sungguh-sungguh dipermainkan.

Pekerjaan rumah kubereskan dengan terburu-buru, aku muak dengan semua ini, harus diingatkan kembali dengan wanita itu. Mungkin Sasuke menyembunyikan banyak sekali rahasia ya di rumah ini? Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi berbelanja sebelum menemukan hal-hal yang membuatku semakin membenci wanita itu, setelah selesai mandi dan melihat sudah jam berapa saat ni, ternyata baru jam 8 pagi. Masih cukup pagi tapi tak apa, kurasa sudah ada beberapa tempat perbelanjaan yang sudah buka. saat menuruni tangga setelah memakai baju untuk berpergian aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan sialnya, aku menatap foto. Menatap foto pernikahanku dengan Sasuke.

Flashback

Pernikahan sudah disiapkan, pakaian pun telah siap , dekorasi dan bunga – bunga telah terpasang rapih. Hariini aku yang awalnya bernama Haruno Sakura akan menjadi Uchiha Sakura, _Uchiha.. Sakura..?._

"Wah, kau sudah sangat cantik.." ucapan penata riasku membuatku terlonjak kaget dari lamunanku. Kuperhatikan lagi wajahku di cermin. Wajahku dilapisi bedak biasa serta blash on berwarna merah muda. Bagian kelopak mata dengan warna natural-coklat muda serta lipstik berwarna merah muda. Rambutku yang disanggul. Bagian depannya dikepang dan dililitkan melingkari kepalaku. Pakaianku yang berwarna putih salju sedikit menampakkan pudakku, berada di sekitar pundak dan lengan sehingga menampilkan leher jenjangku. Dengan dibagian lengan mengecil di sekitar siku dan melebar seperti bunga terompet sampai tangan. Dan bagian pinggang dibuat mengecil juga sehingga dibagian bawah sedikit mengembang sampai mata kaki dengan bordir berbentuk bunga – bunga. Aku mengetahui tiap detailnya karena aku sendiri yang membuatnya desain baju pernikahan ini. Karena ini adalah pernikahanku-pernikahan kami.

Setelah memasang tiara di kepalaku, pintu terbuka dan tampak ibu sasuke-Uchiha Mikoto sedikit melongokkan kepalanya diambang pintu.

"30 menit lagi akan dimu-.."

Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihatku dan mulai menghampiriku.

"Astaga, kau cantik sekali.. rasanya aku ingin menangis." Ia mulai menutup mulutnya menahan haru.

"Ibu, tenanglah.." ucapku sambil mengelus wajahnya yang hari – hari ini terlihat lelah tapi ada semburat merah disekitar pipinya menandakan ia bergembira karena anaknya menikah hari ini. Ibu mertuaku telihat cantik meski umur mempengaruhi kecantikannya, ia memakai gaun berwarna biru laut yang indah. Dengan menggunakan jepitan rambut bermata batu biru sapphire memberikan kesan elegan.

"Nak, tolong jaga baik – baik anakku. Ini memang tidak mudah, tapi ibu yakin, cobaan apapun yang kalian hadapi. Tabahlah dan hadapi cobaan itu." Sambil memelukku ia berbisik seperti itu ditelingaku. Membuatku hampir menangis.

"Ah, maaf – maaf. Ibu membuat riasanmu hampir luntur." Ternyata Mikoto telah menangis. Ia mengusap wajahku perlahan dan mulai mendekatkan usapannya ke mataku.

"Berikanlah suamimu keceriaan, tidak dengan air mata." Ucapnya tersenyum yang membuatku juga ikut tersenyum.

Kami pun mulai turun dari kamar rias, menuju tempat persiapan altar. Bestmanku adalah Gaara. aku meminta tolong kepadanya karena ia teman terbaik yang aku miliki. Ia menunggu di tangga paling atas, ia sepertinya melamunkan sesuatu. Menghiraukanku yang memanggilnya saja tidak. Kini Gaara memakai jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja warna merah seperti warna rambutnya. Ia terlihat tampan.

"Hei, Gaara."Aku menepuk pundaknya dan ia sepertinya terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Hm... Hei." Sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku sambil berusaha memutarkan tubuhku dengan menggunakan gaun pernikahanku yang terbilang merepotkan.

"Cantik." Jawabnya sambil berpura-pura sok serius.

"Siapa? Aku?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan alis.

"Bukan, pakaianmu." Jawabnya sambil memberikan tatapan mengejek. Sial, ia sering sekali dan sangat senang menggodaku seperti ini.

Suara dentingan piano mulai menggema disekitar ruangan. Menandakan waktunya aku menuruni tangga. Dengan perlahan dan dibantu oleh Gaara, aku turun tangga dan mulai menatap para tamu. Karena tiba – tiba perutku terasa melilit-yang disebabkan karena stres. Ya pastilah aku stres. Ini pernikahan. Pernikahanku dengan Sasuke.

Maka mataku mencari – cari lelaki yang yang mengguncang duniaku, yang mempunyai tatapan tajam dan lurus ketika menatapku. Warna mata yang segelap warna rambutnya. Bersebelahan dengan ayahnya – Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke.

Ia tidak menatapku, ia sudah serius menatap lurus ke depan untuk mempersiapkan diri mengucap janji. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan pakaian yang ia pakai. Jas hitam serta kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi hitam yang menambah kesan formal.

Tak terasa aku sudah turun tangga dan mulai menuju lorong ke tempat sasuke. Aku melihat–lihat tamu yang datang. Ada Naruto memamerkan cengiran lebar bersama Hinata yang kini sedang hamil sambil tersenyum sopan, Sai dengan Ino yang sedang menatapku dan melambaikan tangan sambil memamerkan cincin pertunangan mereka. Aku hanya tersenyum meminta penjelasan dari mereka berdua. Tidak cerita kalau mereka telah bertunangan. Dan yang pasti aku harus melaksanakan pernikahan ini dulu. Aku melihat Shikamaru dan Temari-kakak Gaara yang beberapa bulan lalu mengadakan pernikahan mengangguk sopan kepadaku. Jadi mereka semua hadir dalam pernikahanku? Aku bahagia sekali.

Ketika aku menatap lurus. Aku sudah tiba di altar. Menatap Sasuke yang masih membelakangiku. Saat ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah ku. Ia menatapku. Di wajahnya yang berekspresi datar. Ada semburat merah di sekitar pipinya. sepertinya ia tersipu malu. Melihatnya seperti itu aku juga jadi tersipu malu. Malu–malu aku menatap wajahnya, pandanganku menyusuri dagu, bibir, pipi, hidung, dan ditempat pemberhentian.-matanya.

Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Janji setia akan diucapkan.

" Kau, Uchiha sasuke. Apakah kau bersedia menemani istrimu dalam keadaan senang dan susah, sehat maupun sakit?"

"Aku bersedia." Jawabnya dengan mantap.

Kini giliranku

"Dan apakah kau, Haruno Sakura. Bersedia menemani suamimu dalam keadaan mudah maupun sulit, bahagia maupun sengsara?"

Aku diam sejenak. Apa ini keputusan yang tepat untuk menikah bersama orang yang mempunyai gelar Uchiha?

Genggaman erat tangan Sasuke menyadarkanku. Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur.

"Aku bersedia." Dengan suara yang masih bisa kukeluarkan saat hampir menangis, aku tiba–tiba teringat awal pertemuan kami, kenangan yang telah kami lewati. Aku baru tersadar dari lamunanku saat ada pemberitahuan.

"Dengan ini kalian sah menjadi suami – istri dipersilahkan kepada kedua mempelai untuk saling mencium."

Sasuke pun mulai menutup jarak antara kami, aku bisa mendengar sayup – sayup suara Naruto dan Sai sedang menggoda Sasuke untuk cepat – cepat menciumku.

5 cm, 3 cm, 1 cm.

Tertutup sudah jarak kami dengan ciuman hangat.

Setelah pernikahan, kami sepakat untuk menggunakan malamnya untuk tidur. Aku mulai melepaskan tatanan rambutku dan perlahan melepaskan kepangan rambutku. Kulihat Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan beralih menatapku. Aku menatapnya balik lewat cermin sambil melepaskan tatanan rambutku.

"Biar kubantu." Ia menghampiriku dan mulai menyisir bagian belakang rambutku yang telah kubuka sanggulnya.

"Terima kasih." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai, aku membantunya melepaskan dasinya. Aku tahu matanya menjelajahiku.

"Ini aneh." Katanya sambil menghembuskan nafas

"Maksudmu?"

"hHrusnya kita melakukan sesuatu bukan?" ia berkilat nakal.

Aku sudah selesai melepaskan dasinya. Dan aku pun menyahut,

"Ada kok. Mandi setelah itu tidur." Kataku sambil menepuk dadanya pelan.

Ia terkekeh dan mengelus – elus dagunya sebentar.

"Aku mandi dulu." Tiba – tiba ia mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya menuju kamar mandi.

Sambil menunggunya selesai mandi, aku menyiapkan pakaian yang akan kupakai. Aku hampir saja tertidur kalau tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ternyata Sasuke sudah selesai mandi. Memakai piyama berwarna putih bergaris – garis biru. Sedangkan aku masih berpakaian baju pengantin.

Tiba – tiba ia menyentuh pundakku dari belakang dan berbisik.

"Kubantu lepaskan ya." Ia pun mulai menarik resletingku hingga turun sampai kebawah punggung.

Dengan gugup aku membalikkan badan dan segera mengambil pakaian yang telah kusiapkan.

"A-aku madi dulu, Sasuke." Akupun lari menuju kamar mandi sambil merutuki diriku. 'Apa yang terjadi?'

Setelah malam pengantin yang kami habiskan untuk tidur, kami pulang kerumah dan sibuk dengan aktivitas masing – masing.

1 bulan kami menikah. Tidak ada perayaan, tidak, bukan tidak ada. Tapi Sasuke tidak datang. Aku telah menyiapkan makanan kesukaa kesukaannya dan lilin – lilin disekitar meja makan. Aku sudah menunggunya dari jam 5 sore. Dan mendapatkan pesan darinya sekitar jam 10 malam bahwa ia tidak bisa datang.

Sejak saat itu, kami jadi canggung. Berbicara seperlunya, tidak mengucapkan kata rindu, atau lebih tepatnya aku yang tidak mengucap kata rindu. Tapi disaat seperti ini aku berharap,berharap banyak kalau ia mencintaiku.

End Flashback

Dan sekarang masalah ini bertambah rumit dengan adanya wanita itu. Baru mengerti aku setelah kejadian ini bahwa itu bukan cinta. Tapi keterpaksaan.

Setelah cukup lama melamun, aku menghela nafas dan meninggalkan rumah, serta meletakkan perasaan kecewa dan sedihku beraa di sudut perasaanku.

To be continued

Note : penulis gaje ini semakin memaksakan diri untuk menulis kelanjutan cerita. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Kalau 1 chapter sebanyak ini apa cukup? Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan kuusahakan untuk membuat chapter sepanjang ini. Terima kasih yang telah me-review cerita ini. Kritik dan saran silahkan


	4. Painful

Martyr of Love

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : ketika salah satu dari kita berkhianat akan cinta, pasti akan ada balasan yang setimpal. Ya kan sayang?

Uchiha Sasuke (23 tahun)

Haruno Sakura (23 tahun)

Sabaku No Gaara (23 tahun, mempunyai alis dengan tato 'Ai' tetap melekat di dahinya)

4. Painful

Aku berjalan kaki menuju tempat pembelanjaan terdekat. Aku tidak begitu menyukai mengendarai kendaraan. Lebih memilih bersepeda dan jalan kaki. Berhubung sepedaku mengalami kerusakan pada bagian rem, daripada nyawa melayang, aku jalan kaki saja.

Sialnya, pilihanku untuk jalan kaki menuju tempat pembelanjaan bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Membuatku lebih mudah melamun, karena dalam keadaan tidak fokus, nyaris saja aku tertabrak sepeda.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Ucapku seraya membungkukkan badan. Saat memulai perjalanan lagi ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Eh-.."

"Sakura?"

(in the other place)

"Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Suruh masuk"

Tak lama terdengar suara sepatu yang beradu dengan karpet mulai mendekat ke ruangan seseorang yang dipanggil 'Tuan'

"Oh, adikku. Lama tak jumpa dengan kakakmu." Sapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan.

"Cih, tak sudi aku menyebutmu kakak." Terlihat ekspresi dari sang pemilik wajah bahwa ia memiliki dendam tertentu.

"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya seseorang yang mulai menghampiri adiknya.

"Aku menderita. Karena kau, aku harus menikah dulu untuk menjabat sebagai direktur karena kau menghilang begitu saja. Dan tiba – tiba kau datang. Langsung diberikan pekerjaan sebagai pemilik perusahaan. Ini memang rencanamu kan?"

Tak pernah orang itu mendengar adiknya berbicara sepanjang itu, terutama dalam keadaan marah. Ia menyahut dengan tawa tertahan yang makin membuat sang adik semakin kesal.

"Aku harus terperangkap dalam pernikahan, harus menjadi suami di umurku yang masih muda. Berada satu rumah dengan orang yang mana aku tidak ada perasaan terhadapnya . Apa maumu?" sang adik menarik rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Paling tidak ia mencintaimu kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya!"

"Karena yang kau cintai itu istriku! itulah kenapa aku melakukan ini semua, aku membuat rencana ini untuk membuatmu meninggalkan istriku dengan cara menikah. Itulah alasan aku menghilang dan tidak menghadiri pernikahanmu!" amarah diantara keduanya semakin naik. Sampai salah satu diantaranya menarik nafas panjang.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke." Jawab seseorang itu sambil menatap wajah adiknya.

"Aku pergi, Itachi." Sasuke pun langsung keluar dari ruangan yang mempertemukannya dengan kakaknya.-Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

"Ga-Gaara?, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku heran. Semenjak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya di pernikahanku, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Hal ini membuatku sedikit gembira. Terkadang, aku rindu dengan caranya menggodaku dengan leluconnya. Ia datang disaat yang tepat. Saat ini aku memang butuh seseorang yang dijadikan sandaran untuk melepas rasa sedihku.

"Olahraga, tentu saja." Ia sedikit menggerakkan pundaknya untuk memberi tahu bahwa pakaian yang ia kenakan merupakan pakaian olahraga.

"Oh, begitu. Silahkan lanjutkan olah ragamu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku kembali berjalan kaki lagi. Sampai-

"Biar kuantar kemana kau pergi."

.

(Gaara's POV)

Aku melihat dai kejauhan siapa wantia berambut _soft pink_ itu. Mengingatkanku kepada Sakura. Cara berpakain persis seperti Sakura, blouse dan _cardigan_ serta celana jins dan sepatu keds. Simpel. Tipikal Sakura. Aku diam di tempat. Sengaja menunggu wanita tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahku. Ternyata benar, itu Sakura. Tapi ada yang lain, ia berjalan dengan tidak fokus, tatapan matanya kosong. Telihat menyedihkan dan hampa.

Ia semaikn dekat dengan denganku, belum sempat ku sapa. Ia nyaris saja menabrak sepedaku.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Ucapku seraya membungkukkan badan. Dan ia tidak sada kalau di depannya itu aku. Ku tepuklah pundaknya setelah ia mulai berjalan lagi.

"Eh-.." ia sepertinya terkejut dan menoleh ke arahku. Semakin terkejut ia begitu melihatku.

"Sakura?" aku pura-pura baru saja menyadari kalau yang nyaris tertabrak itu Sakura. Padahal, aku sudah melihatnya dari tadi.

"Ga-Gaara?, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan ekspesi heran. Semenjak terakhir kali kami bertemu saat di pernikahan_nya_, setelah itu aku sibuk dengan profesiku dan tidak penah bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Olahraga, tentu saja." Jawabku, aku menatapnya dan mengangkan pundakku sedikit. Ada yang berubah darinya.

"Oh, begitu. Silahkan lanjutkan olah ragamu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum paksaan itu muncul lagi. Ia membutuhkan bantuan.

Ia kembali berjalan menjauhiku. Entah apa yang membuatku mengejanya dengan menggunakan sepedaku dan menghentikan langkahnya karena aku menutup jalannya dengan sepedaku.

"Biar kuantar kemana kau pergi." Satu hal yang pasti mengapa aku berkata seperti itu adalah. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

(Sakura's POV)

"Cepat naik." Seru Gaara sambil menatap ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan alis, bagaimana cara naik sepeda ini? Tidak ada tempat untuk duduk dibelakang. Seperti menyadari itu, Gaara pun berkata. " kau melihat di bagian tengah roda belakang ada tempat untuk pijakan kaki kan? Naiklah." Serunya tak sabar.

Aku sedikit berpikir, sepertinya tidak usah ikut Gaara. Jalan kaki saja sebentar lagi akan sampai. Tiba – tiba ada yang menarik tanganku-Gaara. Ia menaruh tanganku di pundaknya. "Cepat, gunakan pundakku saat kau mau menapakkan kakimu. Semakin lama, semakin panas di sini" Serunya lagi.

Terlalu sering rasanya ia beseru, jadi kuturuti saja. Aku sudah berada di posisi yang tepat, sampai putaran roda sepeda pertama, aku hampir jatuh.

"Ups," aku mencengkram pakaian depan bajunya untuk menahan keseimbangan.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau Gaara sedikit membeku dengan situasi seperti itu.

"Eh, sepertinya tidak usah saja aku-" perkataanku tepotong ketika Gaara menggengam tanganku yang seperti mengalung di lehernya. "Tidak. Tetaplah seperti ini."

Perjalanan menuju tempat pembelanjaan tidak begitu buruk seperti yang pertama. Aku sudah bisa menjaga keseimbanganku dan Gaara sepertinya mengeluakan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuat sepedanya berjalan.

Setelah sampai, aku turun dari pijakan kaki sepedanya, dan Gaara sedang memarkir sepedanya.

Sambil tersenyum canggung, aku berterima kasih kepadanya. Dan aku menyuruhnya utnuk melanjutkan olahraganya lagi. Dengan mimik muka sok polos ia menjawab, "Sepertinya acara belanjamu lebih seru dibanding olahaga." Dengan kalimat itu pasti ia ingin ikut berbelanja. Oh Tuhan!

.

.

.

Menyenangkan juga berbelanja bila ditemani, orang yang menemani kita dapat merekomendasikan sesuatu produk yang kiranya kualitasnya lebih bagus dengan harga murah, bisa dijadikan tempat untuk mengobrol , bedebat sesuatu, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bersosialisasi dengan seeorang, dan bagian paling penting adalah membantu mengambilkan sesuatu. Itulah saat ini yang kurasakan dengan Gaara. Rasa baiknya tak berubah dari dulu. Ia bahkan tidak memperbolehkanku untuk mendorong _trolley _dengan alasan bahwa itu sudah kewajibannya sebagai pria yang katanya 'bertenaga lebih banyak dibanding wanita.'

"Tapi aku sudah biasa mendorong _trolley_ bila berbelanja." Sahutku sambil mendengus tak suka dengan cara pemikirannya. Terutama dengan hak wanita untuk dapat melakukan sesuatu yang masih di taraf kewajaran. Apa mendorong _trolley _seperti mendorong kerbau? Perbedaannya saja sudah jelas, _trolley _menggunakan roda agar mudah bergerak, sedangkan kerbau? Kaki yang hanya menuruti si pemilik kaki, siapa lagi kalau bukan si kerbau.

"Jangan menganggapnya telalu serius Sakura_-sensei_, tentang sekelumit penyetaraan hak dan taraf kewajaran itu tidak begitu penting disini." Sahutnya dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat salah satu produk susu. Menggunakan kata –sensei seperti menyangkut pautkan profesiku sebagai pengajar, karena saat aku membuat soal di tempat les , sering kali aku berdebat di dalam pikiranku. Mungkin ekspresiku sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Hm, H-Hei!, kau tahu dari mana kalau aku tadi sempat berpikir tentang itu?" tanyaku kepada Gaara. Ia hanya terkekeh dan menjawab dengan singkat. "aku mengenalmu dari pada dirimu sendiri."

Hah? Apa maksud perkataannya? Ku urungkan niatku untuk bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia berkata ingin melihat ke bagian sayuran dan buah-buahan. Sepertinya ia tidak jadi merekomendasikan susu yang baru saja ia lihat. Tiba- tiba saja aku berpikir, 'yang sebenarnya mau belanja itu siapa sih?'

Dai rak satu ke rak lainnya, aku menemukan buah merah kesukaan Sasuke. Tomat. Segera saja aku mengambil kantung plastik untuk memasukkan kira-kira 15 buah ke kantung plastik. Setelah mengambil dan ditimbang, aku mengecek lagi harga tomatnya, sedikit mengerutkan alis karena harga tomat kali ini 'naik' dibanding melihat Gaara seperti mengawasiku. Setelah menaruh belanjaan itu di _trolley. _Aku bertanya ada apa dengannya.

"Entahlah, kau menatap tomat itu seperti menatap anak-anakmu sendiri." Jawab Gaara. Lantas hal itu membuatku tertawa. Aku merasakan blitz kamera dan bunyi 'klik', ku arahkan wajahku ke Gaara, ternyata ia memotretku. Hal ini memang sering terjadi, berusaha sekeras apapun memintanya untuk menghapus foto yang telah ia 'ambil' seperti mencoba mengahapus garis tangan. Jadi hal itu tidak lagi begitu ku permasalahkan.

"Selalu kau bawa, heh?" ku tunjuk kameranya yang kini tergantung di lehernya.

" Tentu saja. Kesempatan langka melihatmu tetawa lagi tidak akan kulewatkan." Jawabnya sambil mengutak-atik kameranya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan 'berburu' kebutuhan hidup.

Saat membayar, adalah hal yang paling kubenci. Semua orang menatapku. Bukan, lebih tepatnya menatap Gaara, lalu menatapku dengan pandangan sinis. Ya aku tahu, Gaara termasuk oang yang parasnya diatas rata-rata. Tapi untuk apa mereka menatapku seperti itu? Mengira aku istrinya?

Yang melayani kami saat pembayaran juga sama. Berusaha menyebarkan sekuat tenaga pesonanya. Tapi hanya di tanggapi biasa oleh Gaara. Tanpa ada rasa bersalahnya sama sekali, aku memberi tahu yang melayani kasir itu bahwa aku bukan istrinya. Mendengar kata itu membuat-Tayuya, namanya yang ku lihat dari name tagnya langsung berseri-seri.

"Ia juga _single._" Sahutku kepada Tayuya yang kini tengah memberikanku struk belanja, sepertinya Gaara menyadari apa yang kubicarakan. Dengan senyum menawan ia berkata, "Maaf, aku penyuka sesama jenis."

_Krik_

_Krik_

_krik  
><em>

Membuat Tayuya shock, rasanya mataku hampir mau jatuh, langsung saja aku kabur dari tempat itu sambil berusaha mendorong Gaara agar lebih cepat berjalan dengan membawa barang belanjaan.

Keluar dari tempat pembelanjaan, Gaara tertawa, aku yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasku mengerutkan alis, ada apa ini? Bukannya aku mau menjauhinya atau apa, rasa cinta kepada seseorang yang meskipun bisa dibilang 'abnormal' adalah urusan orang itu sendiri, itu bukan bagian aku harus ikut campur. Tapi entah kenapa aku marah kepadanya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Gaara kepadaku sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau keterlaluan, tidak cerita kalau kau punya kekasih. Aku tak akan menghadiri pernikahanmu dan tak usah kenalkan aku pada priamu!." Mendengar hal itu Gaara semakin tertawa. Sambil berusaha menguasai dirinya ia pun menjawab, "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai pandangan orang-orang itu. Menjengkelkan terkadang. Jadi kupikir dengan mengatakan itu, adalah jalan yang terbaik." Ia kembali tertawa lagi, aku yang masih melongo karena maksud Gaara yang seperti itu. Lama-kelamaan aku juga ikut tertawa. Di dalam pikiranku, aku berandai-andai. Seandainya Sasuke seperti ini, baik, sering membuatku tertawa, dan peka.

Perjalanan pulang karena tidak dapat membawa belanjaan itu sendiri, Gaara ikut membantu. Ia tidak mengendarai sepedanya, ia lipat, dan ia masukkan kedalam tas. Jadi ia ikut berjalan kaki bersamaku.

" Terimakasih, dan maaf."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah menemaniku dan sudah merepotkanmu."

"Dari dulu kau juga sudah merepotkan."

Bletak!

"Aduh..." Gaara mengusap kepalanya di tempat aku menjitaknya. Lalu kami berdua etawa.

"Aku yakin kau tak lagi tertawa selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini kan?" sahutnya becanda.

"Memang benar." Aku menjawabnya dan langsung diam. Gaara mungkin ada kekuatan magis ya sepertinya? Tahu segala hal. Ah iya, 'aku mengenalmu dari pada dirimu sendiri' mantra Gaara untuk meramalku.

"Kalau kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke, cerita saja."

"Maaf, kupikir itu urusan rumah tangga kami." Jawabanku itu langsung membuat Gaara terdiam.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku menawarkan Gaara untuk mampir sejenak ke rumah. Dengan awalan penolakan tapi dengan paksaanku ia pun menerimanya.

"Mungkin untuk mengurangi dahaga boleh juga."

.

.

Aku membuka pintu rumah,yang anehnya tidak dikunci, kurasa sudah ku kunci, beruntung pintu paga terkunci selama aku pergi, jadi kurasa aku memang lupa mengunci pintu rumah. Setelah masuk, aku menaruh belanjaan di dekat dapur dan membuat minuman untuk Gaara, kami berbincang-bincang dan aku mengingat sesuatu, puisi 'duet'ku dengan Gaara yang belum selesai pada masa SMA, karena saat itu sudah waktunya lulus. Sudah ku selesaikan, aku ingin membutuhkan pendapat darinya. Aku memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar di bawah, karena puisi itu kusimpan di perpustakaan yang letaknya ada di lantai 2.

Saat aku menaiki tangga, aku bingung. Ada pakaian, bukan, beberapa pakaian berserakan di tangga atas dan menuju ruang tidur. Aku pun memungutnya dan melangkahkan kaki dengan hati–hati menuju ruang tidur. Benar saja, ruang tidu tidak terkunci, dan sedikit terbuka, saat aku mengintip sedikit, tubuhku lemas. Apa-apan ini?

(Gaara's POV)

'kenapa Sakura lama sekali' pikirku, aku pun menyusulnya karena penasaran. Menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mencai ruangan yang di dalamnya ada Sauka, aku melihat Sakua sedang duduk, tapi tubuhnya bergetar, aku menghampirinya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Sudah menemukan-" aku membuka pintu yan terbuka seperempat dan melihat ke dalam ruangan. Aku terkejut sekali. Aku menatap Sakura yang kini menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang masuk akal bila melihat suamimu kini tidur dengan wanita lain di ranjangmu.

To be continued

Note : maaf atas keterlambatannya untuk meng-update cerita ini, awal masuk sekolah dan dikagetkan dengan banyak tugas membuatku kekurangan waktu untuk menulis. Jadi harus kena 'insomnia dulu baru si penulis newbie ini bisa mengetik dengan puas. Kalau ada penulisan yang salah mohon dimaklumi karena belum ku baca ulang dan belum di edit. Terima kasih yang sudah me-review. Kritik dan saran silahkan


	5. My rock

Martyr of Love

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : ketika salah satu dari kita berkhianat akan cinta, pasti akan ada balasan yang setimpal. Ya kan sayang?

Uchiha Sasuke (23 tahun)

Haruno Sakura (23 tahun)

Sabaku No Gaara (23 tahun, mempunyai alis dengan tato 'Ai' tetap melekat di dahinya)

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Sudah menemukan-" aku membuka pintu yang terbuka seperempat dan melihat ke dalam ruangan. Aku terkejut sekali. Aku menatap Sakura yang kini menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang masuk akal bila melihat suamimu kini tidur dengan wanita lain di ranjangmu.

5. My rock

(Gaara's POV)

"T-tolong, tinggalkan aku." Serunya tanpa menatapku, dari caranya menghembuskan nafas, ini tidak membuatnya begitu terguncang. Ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Sakura-"

"Pulanglah-" belum selesai ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, kutarik lengannya agar ia berdiri.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau bukan Sakura yang ku kenal! Ia tidak lemah seperti ini, ia mampu mengatasi masalah yang terjadi!" Sakura hanya menunduk. Setelah aku selesai berkata. Ia menatap wajahku dengan wajah menderita.

"Sakura yang kau kenal sudah mati." Ia pun pelahan melangkah menuju perpustakaan. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, ia seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan bergumam 'dapat' sambil membuka lembaran kertas itu. Sambil menyerahkan kepadaku ia berkata dengan senyuman paksa. "Aku butuh pendapatmu."

"Aku tak mau."

"Apa masalahnya?" ia berkata sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Asalkan ada satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Pergi dari tempat laknat ini." Mendengar perkataanku, ia tertawa. Tapi ini lebih memilukan. Ia tertawa tapi seperti ingin_ menangis_.

"Ya itu terserah padamu, kau yang butuh pendapatku." Aku melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga.

"Tunggu." Seru tersenyum tertahan, ia pasti akan menahanku.

"Aku ikut pegi denganmu, tapi tak benar-benar 'pergi' seperti apa yang kau maksud."

"Baiklah, ayo pergi."

"Aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu." Katanya sambil berpikir.

Sakura sepertinya telah di cuci otaknya oleh alien. Sejak aku berteman dengannya, ia tidak mudah menerima apa yang tidak seharusnya ia harapkan. Terutama sesuatu yang salah, ia akan menentang habis-habisan. Tapi kali ini? Sebelum pergi saja ia masih sempat membuat makanan untuk 'dia'.

Entahlah, aku tak sudi menyebut nama orang itu.

Dari aroma, Sakura sepertinya membuat _tomato soup_. Tomat. Kesukaan orang itu. Mengapa ia tetap membuatnya sedangkan ia sudah diperlakukan seperti itu?

Kami pergi ke suatu _cafe_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari perumahan Sakura. Aku memesan minuman _black coffee_, sedangkan Sakura memesan _Coffee latte. _Ia pun berbicara setelah pelayan membawakan pesanan kami.

"Tak berubah sejak SMA sepertinya." Ia berkata sambil memainkan sedotan minumannya.

"Kau masih ingat?" jawabku sambil mengeutkan alis. Memang, awal aku meminum ini saat SMA.

"Ya tentu saja, saat kita harus membuat soal-soal untuk anak-anak yang les di tempatmu, padahal besoknya kita ujian. Aku sampai harus menginap di rumahmu. Ayahmu menawarkan minuman yang cocok pada saat itu adalah kopi. Kita tidak begitu tahu macam-macam kopi, kita meminum apa yang ada di rumah. Itulah dia. _Black coffee." _ Ia berbicara sambil menunjuk minumanku.

"Wow." Seruku kagum.

"Apa?" sahutnya setelah meminum sedikit coffee latte-nya.

"Ingatan kuat."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Masih ingat?"

"Tentu." Sakura memandangku tidak percaya. Aku pun meliriknya sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Oke, tunjukkan, buat aku percaya." Sahutnya sambil menipat tangan di dada dan bersender pada kursi.

"Awalnya kita tahu sepertinya rasanya akan pahit, aku menambah 2 blok gula, sedangkan kau 3 blok gula. Setelah meminum itu, kau sakit perut. Untunglah hal itu tidak mengakibatkan nilaimu buruk saat ujian. Sedangkan aku menjadi ketagihan."

"Kau tidak tahu ya, perjuanganku selama menahan rasa sakit perutku. Serasa jantung mau meledak. Kaena harus fokus untuk ujian, tapi harus bisa mengendalikan rasa sakit. Ya, kau benar-benar _ectasy_ pada saat itu dan sampai sekarang." sahutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Jadi itu rasanya?" aku menatapnya tajam.

"Rasa apa?" ia membeikan tatapan heran kepadaku.

"Kurasa perjuanganmu sampai sekarang membuat jantungmu mau meledak." Aku tahu ada perubahan pada air mukanya, tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tanpa melihatku. Ia sedang menatap ke luar _cafe _yang di halangi oleh kaca. Jelas sekali bahwa saat itu ia sedang menahan rasa sedih dan pedih di hati. entah kenapa-

Klik.

Aku memotretnya. Sungguh ekspresi hebat yang menjadi mahakarya Tuhan. Ia hanya mendelik ke arahku, lalu mengulang pertanyaannya kembali. Ia tidak begitu sedih seperti hasil gambar yang ku potret. Hebat sekali ia kini dalam berakting.

" Jika pada saat itu kau menahan rasa sakit perut, sekarang kau menahan rasa sakit hati, kecewa, terluka. Harus fokus tehadap pekerjaan , tetapi dalam masalah rumah tanggamu itu kau harus sekuat tenaga melupakan kejadian itu seolah angin lalu." Aku menjelaskannya panjang lebar.

Ia tertawa, sungguh manusia bodoh kau kali ini Sakura. Ia memaksakan diri tertawa, tersenyum dalam situasi seperti ini. Mencoba bersikap seolah itu bukanlah hal penting. Ia meminum sedikit minumannya, lalu berkata, " Lalu apa hubungannya memotretku?"

"Gerakan refleks."

"Wow, impuls danreseptor-mu bagus juga." Ia sepeti sedikit memuji diriku , tetapi dengan cara pandangan yang salah, seolah memotetnya adalah tindakan kriminal.

"Sakura-sensei, ini bukan kelas. Sekarang anda sedang berhadapan dengan teman anda." Sahutku dengan pandangan sok polos. Ia selalu jengkel bila aku seperti ini, benar saja, ia pun mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Dan bergumam, "Sudah kubilang..."

"Sudah kubilang apa?"

"Mempertanyakan alasanmu memotret seseorang, atau memintamu menghapus hasil potret itu seperti berbicara dengan batu." Sahutnya kepadaku dengan tatapannya menatap mataku.

Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya seperti itu. Ia selalu mengubah topik pembicaraan, seolah itu hal yang tak perlu diungkit-ungkit. Bingung harus menjawab apa, maka aku hanya tertawa.

"Hei, cepatlah, komentari puisi yang telah ku buat." Ia pun menyerahkan puisinya kepadaku.

_We're alone._ Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saat membaca judulnya. Kata-kata itu mewakili puisi dan foto yang dulu pernah kuberikan kepadanya untuk di jadikan 'duet'. Foto dimana seseorang gadis sedang menatap pohon sakura dan menyentuhnya. Wajahnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan telihat jelas walaupun aku mengambilnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Dengan mengubah warnanya menjadi _sepia _memberikan kesan dramatis dan indah.

Setelah membaca puisinya, aku menatapnya dan membuat wajahku seperti wajah orang berpikir. Ia pun menahan tertawanya dan berkata, "Satu lagi sikapmu yang tak dapat diubah. Memasang tampang sok berpikirmu itu, kau kira keren?" serunya sambil mencoba mengikuti ekspresi wajahku yang sekarang mengerutkan alis dan menopang dagu menggunakan tangan. Aku pun tertawa.

"Apa?" serunya yang masih menggunakan ekspresi meniru sok berpikir.

"Wajahmu, ahahaha... aneh hahahaha aneh..." aku kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia hanya diam sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Oh, sudahlah, aku tidak ada _mood_ saat ini." Jawabnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada lagi.

"Dasar penipu, tertawalah. Itu yang kau butuhkan sekarang." setelah aku menhabiskan minumanku, aku membayar tagihan kami berdua yang awalnya ditolak oleh Sakura yang masih menyangkut emansipasi wanita. Tapi aku langsung membayar tanpa harus berdebat dan menariknya pergi menuju tempat yang kiranya dapat membuatnya ceria.

. 

.

"Untuk apa kita disini?" aku menggandeng tangannya saat berusaha melewati kerumunan manusia.

"Bersenang-senang tentunya."

"Di taman yang seramai ini? Kau tahu kan kalau aku_ "

"Aku tahu kau benci kerumunan orang, tapi kau kesepian saat ini Sakura. Kau butuh batu karang yang dapat membuatmu tetap berjalan ke depan." Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, aku melirik kepadanya. Ia sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya, sambil menatapku dan mengangkat gandengan tangan kami ia berseru. " Ayo bersenang-senang."

Begitu banyak bunga di taman ini, ya maksudku, di taman pasti ada bunga. Hanya saja ini begitu banyak, dari yang terkenal sampai yang biasa. Kupikir Sakura akan menarikku ke arah kumpulan tanaman bunga mawar, ternyata ia menuju tanaman bunga petunia.

Petunia. Itulah bunga kesukaan Sakura yang baru saat ini ku ketahui. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya membeli bunga. Maka aku bertanya kepadanya mengapa ia menyukai bunga ini.

"Bunga ini sering kali tumbuh liar, jadi tak perlu memetik bunganya, cabut saja akarnya dan tanam di rumah. Ku pikir hidupnya lebih indah bila seperti itu." Jawabnya tersenyum sambil menatap bunga petunia dengan wajah kekaguman.

Inilah Sakura yang aku kenal. Penuh dengan kelembutan, tapi saat bekerja penuh dengan ketegasan. Tapi tak ada amarah yang ia berikan selama ia dulu mengajar, ia begitu menyayangi anak-anak.

"Gaara, lihat_" serunya sambil menaik lengan bajuku.

"Ada petunia yang warnanya sseperti rambutmu." Ia pun menghampiri bunga itu dan tersenyum lepas. Aku yang melihat momen berharga itu tak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja. Maka aku pun memotretnya. Ia sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Ia semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Maka aku memotretnya lagi.

"Eh, sudah cukup" ia berkata padaku dengan raut wajah yang di buat kesal. Aku hanya tertawa dan menghampirinya.

"Tuan putri apa yang harus kulakukan untuk permintaan maaf ku?" aku berlagak seolah-olah prajuritnya. Ia yang mencoba mengikuti jalan cerita yang kubuat terlihat berpikir dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Itu." Ia menunjuk sesuatu, aku mengikuti arah yang ia tunjuk. Kedai es krim. Ia masih memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan seperti dulu.

"Baiklah, akan kuturuti permintaan tuan putri. Tapi sebelumnya ijinkan aku_ " aku memetik bunga petunia yang berwarna seperti rambutku-merah marun, dan menyelipkannya di telinga Sakura.

" Memberikan suatu keindahan untukmu." Pipi Sakura bersemu merah, dan ia menundukkan kepala sambil menutup mulutnya. Aku pun pergi memesan es krim kesukaannya. Tanpa bertanya pun aku tahu. Es krim strawberry.

Saat aku menunggu pesanan, aku beralih menatap Sakura yang masih saja duduk di tempat yang sama. Sambil meraih bunga-bunga petunia yang berada di puncak, dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum damai. Ia telihat begitu cantik, bukan. Ia _indah_.

Klik.

Aku memotretnya lagi. Ku lihat hasil gambar yang ku dapat. Oh Tuhan ini sungguh mahakarya. Kenapa kau berikan begitu banyak kesulitan dalam kehidupan wanita ini?

Setelah es krim yang ku pesan sudah siap, aku membayarnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku dan memanggil nama Sakura untuk menyuruhnya duduk di bangku taman. Ia pun menghampiriku.

"mana es krim untuk tuan putri?" apa? Baru datang ia langsung menagihnya? Tanpa basa-basi aku pun memberikan es krim itu.

"Wah strawberry." Ucapnya kagum. Aku mengamati gerak-geriknya. Ia lebih santai dari pada sebelumnya, dengan bunga petunia yang masih terselip di telinganya yang entah kenapa membuatku senang. Aku tersenyum sendiri. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri mengapa perasaanku menjadi membingungkan.

Selama ini tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Maka aku pun mengedarkan pandangan. Ada toko aksesoris. Lebih tepatnya terdapat penjual yang meggelar tikar untuk baang yang dijualnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat seuatu.

"Sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun kan?"

"Hm? Oh iya? Memang sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"21 maret, 7 hari lagi kau itu ulang tahun."

"Kok aku lupa ya?" sahutnya enteng sambil tetap memakan es krimnya.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar." Aku beranjak dai tempat duduk menuju tempat penjual aksesoris.

Aku pun bersimpuh dengan lututku untuk melihat pernak-pernik yang dijual.

" Tuan, silahkan di beli. Cocok untuk pasangan anda. Apalagi sepertinya warna merah ini bagus." Penjual itu sudah menawakan berbagai macam pernak-pernik. Terutama untuk rambut. Ah, rambut. Ku lirik Sak yang masih menekuni es krimnya. Rambut depannya kini mulai memanjang, rasanya bagus juga bila ia memakai jepitan.

"Hmm, bu apa ada jepitan yang berbentuk bunga?" penjual itupun segera memilih jepitan yang berbentuk bunga. Ada mawar merah, lily putih, teratai berwarna ungu. Eh- tunggu. Petunia? Berwarna biu tua dan merah marun?

Tanpa berpikir lagi aku segera meminta penjual itu membungkus jepitan petunia yang berwarna merah marun. Setelah membayarnya, saat aku akan beranjak pergi. Penjual itu berkata.

"Sepertinya anda kekasih yang perhatian ya, lihatlah rona merah di pipi kekasih anda." Penjual itu tersenyum kepadaku, aku pun membalas tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

Klik.

Aku memotretnya lagi yang kini sedang memakan es krim dengan wajah manisnya. Sudah banyak sekali sepertinya hari ini aku memotretnya. Saat aku semakin dekat ke arahnya, ia menoleh dan menatapku sambil menyodorkan es krim, "Mau? Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menghabiskannya."

aku pun duduk di sebelahnya dan tertawa, aku menerima tawarannya dan sesegera mungkin menghabiskannya.

Setelah selesai aku memulai percakapan. "Soal puisimu itu..."

"Ya?"

"Mahakarya Tuhan." Sahutku sambil memamerkan jempol kepadanya. Ia tersenyum. Lalu berkata, "itu semua berkat fotomu. Tanpa itu aku tak bisa menemukan rangkaian kata. Dan apa yang kau beli?"

"Eh, hm, aku beli makanan. Untuk di rumah." Aku berusaha membohonginya, aku tak mungkin menyerahkan jepitan ini sekarang. Nanti, pada saat yang tepat.

"Kalau jadinya akan seperti ini aku menyesal memberikan es krim itu kepadamu." Sahutnya smbil menggembungkan pipi. Gemas melihatnya, aku pun mencubitnya. Sepertinya banyak meihat tingkah laku kami dari suara tawa di sekitar kami, dan tanpa sengaja aku menatap penjual ituyang melihat kami dari jauh. Ia tersenyum kepadaku, dan aku memberikan senyum terbaikku untuk ucapan terima kasih.

.

.

.

Kini sudah mulai senja, kami pun mulai beranjak dari taman menuju rumah masing-masing. Aku menggunakan sepeda untuk mengantarkan Sakura kembali ke rumah. Ia ku bonceng dalam keadaan berdiri di pijakan kaki. Tapi dari cara ia menghembuskan nafas. Ia lebih rileks sekarang. saat akan berbelok menuju jembatan, aku berhenti. Dan menyebabkan tubuh Sakura maju dan mendorong tubuhku. Hampir saja aku kehilangan keseimbangan apa bila Sakura tidak menggenggam kemudi sepeda yang juga kupegang. Setelah mengutarakan kata maaf, aku menggenggam tangannya yang berada di atas tanganku dengan tangan yang lain. Ia sepertinya tidak nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini, namun ia tidak berusaha memintaku untuk melepaskannya.

"Kau menunggu _sunset_?" sahutnya yang memandang ke arah langit.

"Hm."

" Kau benar."

"Benar dalam hal apa? "

" Aku butuh batu karang. Dan aku sudah menemukannya."

"Siapa?" jantungku saat ini berdetak sangat cepat.

"Si pemilik tato 'ai', Sabaku No Gaara." Ia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum ke arahku, dan aku menatapnya kembali.

Dengan matahari terbenam sebagai saksi pada tanggal 21 Maret, ia menyatakan perasaannya tentangku. Bahwa aku batu karang yang akan selalu membuatnya jalan ke depan.

To be Continued

Note : maaf sekali, baru dapat update chap 5 dalam kurun waktu yang lama di banding sebelumnya. Dan maaf juga ,alo di chap ini pembalasan dendam, konflik belum muncul, karena lagi coba-coba menyentuh feel Gaara. Tugas menumpuk dan mulai banyak diselenggarakan ulangan menjadi faktor terganggunya ini. Untuk yang me-review terima kasih mungkin aku tidak dapat menjawab sekarang, pasti akan kubalas lewat PM. Kritik dan saran silahkan


	6. World is so confined

Martyr of Love

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : ketika salah satu dari kita berkhianat akan cinta, pasti akan ada balasan yang setimpal. Ya kan sayang?

Uchiha Sasuke (23 tahun)

Haruno Sakura (23 tahun)

Sabaku No Gaara (23 tahun, mempunyai alis dengan tato 'Ai' tetap melekat di dahinya)

6. world is so confined.

(Sakura's POV)

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Gaara mulai dari berbelanja, mengantarku ke rumah, pergi ke _cafe, _pergi ke taman, melihat _sunset, _dan mengantarku kembali ke rumah. Lelah sekali namun sangat bahagia.

Selama aku menikah dengan Sasuke, aku tidak pernah tertawa sekencang itu.

Selama aku menikah dengan Sasuke, detak jantungku tidak pernah secepat itu.

Selama aku menikah dengan Sasuke, tak pernah wajahku hangat karena rona merah.

Jadi, apa saja yang ku dapat selama aku menikah dengan Sasuke?

Cemburu, sakit hati, terkadang hinaan yang seharusnya hanya candaan.

Ya, seharusnya bila aku tidak ingin mendapat perilaku seperti itu, aku menikah dengan orang yang bisa membuatku tertawa, detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, dan timbulnya rona merah di pipiku.

Jadi, yang aku maksud sekarang ini. Seharusnya aku menikah dengan Gaara?

'_menikah dengan Gaara?'_

Oh, ya ampun pikiran dari mana itu? Seharusnya aku menerima realita sekarang.

'_tapi itu seharusnya'_

Tapi bagaimana aku tidak mau menerima realita?

Pemikiranku berhenti sampai situ, karena aku mendengar suara Gaara yang berkata 'sudah sampai' yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Benar saja, aku sudah sampai di rumah.

Aku pun turun dari pijakan kaki di sepedanya. Setelah merapihkan pakaianku sebentar, aku berterima kasih kepada gaara. Tanpa sadar, jemari yang dimiliki Gaara mengusap pipiku, aku yang tadi sambil tersenyum kini terperangah. _'Ada apa dengan Gaara?' _

Ia menghela napas panjang. Lalu membalas senyumku, dan mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa lagi' kepadaku. Setelah melihat Gaara yang kini menjauh, aku segera melangkah memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

"Aku pu- Sasuke?" aku pura-pura terkejut menatapnya. Seolah-olah aku tidak melihat kejadian tadi siang.

"Dari mana saja kau?" pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar bentakkan. Aku yang kini masih berdiri di depan pintu sedikit terlonjak kaget. Maksudku, aku tahu Sasuke berperilaku sesukanya, namun tidak membentak. Ini baru pertama kalinya.

Melihat wajahku yang mungkin seperti akan menangis, ia pun menghela napas lalu bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki. Lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat aku berdiri, namun langkahnya sedikit terhenti, karena ia menendang salah satu kantung belanja yang sebelumnya telah aku letakkan saat siang tadi. Satu buah tomat mengelinding ke lantai. Ia menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan shock. Menarik lenganku menuju dapur dan membuka tutup panci yang berisi tomato soup yang sebelumnya sudah kubuat pada siang tadi. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Jadi kau sudah ada sejak siang tadi?" tanyanya dengan amarah.

Jujur, aku takut sekali melihat ia marah seperti ini.

"lalu kau berkencan dengan laki-laki bersepeda dan berciuman di depan rumah!" ia mencengkram pundakku sangat keras. Sambil ketakutan, aku mencerna tiap kata yang ia lontarkan kepadaku. Tunggu, berciuman?

"Ber-berciuman?" aku mengedip tak percaya. Siapa yang berciuman? Tapi aku tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. Entah kenapa, ia begitu menyeramkan. Ia seperti menjelajahi wajahku dengan tatapan mengitimidasi, lalu tiba-tiba ia menarik sesuatu di sekitar telinga dan rambutku. Ada beberapa rambutku yang tertarik, aku meringis kesakitan.

"Ini, ini apa?" ia menggenggam sesuatu, oh, aku ingat. Bunga petunia.

"Berani sekali kau berselingkuh di hadapanku!" pipi ku terasa sakit, panas, dan kurasa di bagian bibir bawahku berdarah.

Sungguh,tidak menangis. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak menangis. Aku juga bingung.

Entah kenapa aku menatap Sasuke, ia yang terkejut saat aku memberi respon seperti itu diam membeku. Setelah ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya, ia pun perlahan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tamu.

Tanpa aba-aba aku mulai merapihkan belanjaan, memanaskan tomato soup dan setelah semuanya selesai, aku naik tangga menuju kamar tidur. Aku tidak tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang . Aku hanya berusaha membersihkan rumah ini. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang harus di bersihkan. Sepertinya sehabis sisa-sisa permainan cinta mereka terutama. Dari alat pengaman, sampai sisa-sisa permainan. Aku menghela napas dengan berat.

Seharusnya aku yang marah, bukan dia.

Seharusnya aku yang membentaknya, bukan dia.

Seharusnya aku yang menamparnya, bukan dia.

Aku mengelus sedikit pipiku yang terkena tamparan darinya. Masih panas.

Kini, air mataku akhirnya menetes satu per satu.

.

.

Just a little flash back

(Normal POV?)

Ketika Sakura menaiki tangga, Sasuke tahu. Tapi ia hanya diam di perpustakaan. Tidak berkata minta maaf atau mengobati lukanya. Sebenarnya ia hanya asal tebak saja kalau Sakura beselingkuh. Ia tidak tahu siapa itu, apa yang di lakukan Sakura itu lebih hina di banding dirinya ia tak tahu. Ia hanya tidak mau Sakura di sentuh oleh orang lain. Melihat Sakura benar-benar berciuman saja tidak. Egonya tak mau mengalah soal itu. Ia hanya mau Sakura menjadi miliknya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Sasuke terhenti ketika ia melihat Sakura memasuki kamar tidur. Ia setengah berlari menyusul Sakura untuk tidak memasuki ruangan itu. Itu semua adalah sisa-sisa yang ia lakukan tadi pagi dengan wanita yang ia cintai. Terlebih ketika ia melakukan itu karena amarahnya kepada Sang kakak yang menyulitkannya untuk berhubungan dengan wanita yang ia cintai. Tapi semua terlambat. Takdir telah terbentuk. Begitu juga ia sudah terlambat mengejar Sakura. Sakura sudah melihat semuanya. Ia sedkit terkejut, namun ia hanya diam. Tidak menangis histeris atau apa. Ia malah membersihkan semuanya.

Sasuke melihat itu semua, ia mengintip dari sela-sela pintu. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia hampir saja ingin mengucapkan kata maaf kepada Sakura, sampai ia melihat air mata jatuh satu persatu dari mata Sakura. Ya, Sakura menangis.

(Sakura's POV)

Aku kini meringkuk di sofa ruang tamu, tak bisa tidur dan juga tiba-tiba insomnia yang melanda karena terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak tidur di kamar. Aku bahkan tidak melihat apakah Sasuke ada di sana atau tidak. Yang aku inginkan adalah ketenangan saat ini. Aku baru saja melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur saat aku melihat sekilas Sasuke turun tangga. Aku ingin membuat susu hangat, ya walaupun ada beberapa orang berkata kalau susu hangat dapat membuatmu susah tidur atau kebalikannya, memudahkanmu untuk tidur. Terlalu rumit bila di pikirkan, jadi mencoba saja bukan hal yang salah kan?

Sasuke kini sedang menyalakan televisi, entah apa yang ia tonton saat ini. Setelah aku selesai membuat susu hangat, aku teringat sesuatu. Gantungan yang kubeli saat melihat _sunset _bersama Gaara. Gantungan berbentuk bunga sakura dan lily putih. Seingatku ibu Sasuke menyuai lily putih, saat pernikahan, banyak sekali bunga liliy yang dipilih untuk dekorasi., maka dari itu aku membelinya, mengingat hal itu malah membuat ku semakin miris. Kenapa setelah bersenang-senang sepuasnya malah mendapatkan kesedihan berlipat ganda? Suatu keadilan Tuhan dalam sehari rupanya.

Aku pun membawa susu hangat menuju perpustakaan. Entah mengapa aku ingin menenangkan diriku dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku. Sesuatu hal yang membuatku lupa dengan masalah hari ini. Sasuke hanya menatapku sekilas, lalu melanjutkan tontonan yang ia tonton.

_Phantom of the opera_. Buku yang benar-benar membuatku tertarik untuk membaca hanya ini. Berada di urutan rak kisi ke 16 yang baru terisi buku itu saja. Menceritakan tentang _Phantom_-hantu opera yang bernama Erik. Menyukai penyanyi opera-Sophie .Meskipun berada di alam yang berbeda, Erik tetap bersikukuh kalau Sophie adalah miliknya seorang, sifat egoisnya mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. Sasuke, lagi.

(Gaara's POV)

Lelah sekali. Begitu aku sampai di apartemenku, aku mengambil air putih dan duduk di sofa. Tapi aku tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana perjalanan kami kali ini. Pertama-tama ia sangat cuek padaku saat bertemu di jalan dan berbelanja, kedua melihat wajahnya yang menangis membuat hatiku pedih, ingin rasanya membawanya pergi dari tempat laknat itu. Ketiga saat melihat ia tersenyum, dan tetawa begitu tulus, aku sangat senang dan bangga. Bangga karena aku berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasa lagi.

_Sunset? _Aku bahkan tak memperhatikannya. Aku memperhatikan Sakura. Yang terkadang memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. Ia begitu menikmati suasana ini, menikmati angin yang berhembus di sekelilingnya dan memainkan anak-anak rambutnya. Gatal sekali rasanya tanganku ini untuk memotretnya. Saat aku pergi dari tempat aku duduk di sisinya, ia tak sadar. Kesempatan bagus sekali untukku dapat memotretnya. Senyum terindah serta suasana senja yang begitu harmoni. 21 maret yang penuh kenangan.

Sampai pada di akhir perjalanan. Aku mengantarnya pulang, ada rasa tak ingin. Namun itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai _istri. _Istri yang selalu di sakiti perasaannya. Raasanya aku ingin sekali memukul kepalanya dan berkata 'apa kau bodoh?' tapi itulah kehebatan Sakura. Mampu bertahan dalam situasi apapun.

Saat aku ingin mengatakan sampai jumpa, aku melihat dari salah satu jendela yang tertutup tirai terbuka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya? Tiba-tiba saja amarahku memuncak. Aku mengelus pipi Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahku. Aku yakin bila dari jarak dimana dia melihat. Aku dan Sakura akan di kira berciuman. Tapi aku berpikir, bukankah ini akan menyebabkan masalah untuk Sakura, aku menghela napas, mengapa aku harus termakan amarahku sendiri. Kini aku harus siap-siap untuk besok karena ada kontrak pekerjaan yang harus kutangani, namun pikiranku kembali lagi kepada Sakura.

Ya, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari setelah kejadian kemarin, aku tetap menyiapkan segala perlengkapan Sasuke. Semalam aku tidak tidur. Tetap di ruang perpustakaan dengan lamunan yang selalu berkelebat dalam pikiran. Tiba-tiba terkejut bahwa sudah pagi dari sinar matahari yang perlahan-lahan masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela dan juga suara air menetes dari kamar mandi, pasti itu Sasuke. Memikirkannya tidu atau tidak semalam bukanlah lagi urusanku.<p>

Ingin sekali memarahinya dan memberikan bukti yang telah aku lihat bahwa ia bermain dengan wanita lain. Tapi rasanya lidah ini kelu, bibir ini tak dapat berucap. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Menjadi tak berdaya terhadap sesuatu yang salah apabila itu semua berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Aku baru saja ingin menyalakan televisi saat melewati meja ruang tamu, begitu banyak tumpukan buku tentang saham, bahkan beberapa buku tebal terbuka dengan beberapa coretan dalam paragraf halaman itu. Seperti pemikiran ekonomiku berjalan, bila dilihat dari angkat-angka penurunan yang dilingkarkan oleh Sasuke. Ia, mengalami krisis dalam pekerjaannya untuk pertama kalinya, dan aku, sebagai istrinya tak tahu menahu dalam urusan itu.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia begitu marah kepadaku, ia butuh pelampiasan.

Sebuah pekerjaan yang berat untuk ditanggung sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi di buka, sontak aku langsung berdiri tegap dan berpura-pura merapihkan meja. Sasuke yang bersikap biasa-biasa saja melangkahkan kaki ke tempat makan dan memakan sarapan yang telah kusiapkan.

Aku kini sedang dudukan berpura-pura menonton televisi, padahal pikiranku kini melayang entah kemana, dalam hal ini, siapa yang salah. Pertanyaan terbesar dan belum ada kini aku tiba-tiba tidak ada nyali untuk berbicara kepada Sasuke, balas memarahinya tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin adalah keinginan yang telah pupus begitu melihat tentang situasi sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Semua telah siap, bekal untuk Sasuke, telah kusiapkan dan ku taruh di mobilnya, ia yang kini akan masuk ke dalam mobil, menolehkan kepala dan menatapku, dan berbicara seperti biasa, dingin. "Aku akan pulang terlambat."

"Eh, hmm. Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan." Aku sedikit terkejut namun berusaha membalas percakapan singkat itu.

"Hn." Setelah itu Sasuke pergi berangkat kerja dan meninggalakanku dengan pikiran penuh tanya tentang hal yang terjadi saat ini.

(Gaara's POV)

Aku melihat jadwal pertemuanku dengan perusahaan yang cukup terkenal. Tapi aku lupa mencantumkan namanya. Yang kuingat sekarang ini adalah menunggu di _La Cavva cafe _sekitar jam 10 pagi. Janji bertemu klien yang aneh. Biasanya orang-orang akan bertemu dengan klien sekitar jam 12 siang. Tapi tak apalah.

Perusahaan itu pernah menyerahkan kontrak tentang bidang pariwisata melalui e-mailku, aku, yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer diharapkan dapat menampilkan tempat-tempat pariwisata mereka sebagai objek kameraku ini dengan _angle_ yang bagus. Aku menyetujuinya dan disinilah aku, ditempat yang telah dijanjikan untuk membuat kesepakatan.

Aku melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam cafe dengan balutan jas hitam serta kemeja biru dengan dasi merah birunya yang nampak cocok dipakai. cara berpakaiannya yang formal memudahkanku mengenali sepertinya itu orang yang sedari tadi kutunggu.

Kini aku menatap wajahnya, ia juga menatapku, alisnya sedikit engerut melihat warna rambutku. Dan aku mengulurkan tanganku sambil berkata. "Dunia ini sempit sekali ya Uchiha. Lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?"

To be Continued

Note : maaf lama sekali update cerita ini. Minggu depan nanti aku akan UTS, jadibanyak sekali yang harus dipersiapkan pada minggu ini, aku update chap ini untuk melepas rasa bersalahku karena akan lama update lagi, hahaha. Terima kasih yang telah memberi kritik dan saran selama ini. Akan ku balas lewat PM. Kritik dan saran silahkan:).


	7. Intermezo

Martyr of Love

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : ketika salah satu dari kita berkhianat akan cinta, pasti akan ada balasan yang setimpal. Ya kan sayang?

Uchiha Sasuke (23 tahun)

Haruno Sakura (23 tahun)

Sabaku No Gaara (23 tahun, mempunyai alis dengan tato 'Ai' tetap melekat di dahinya)

7. Intermezo

"Dunia ini sempit sekali ya Uchiha. Lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ku lihat ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, sepertinya membuka kenangan lama, tapi setiap ia melihat warna rambutku, tatapan matanya mengeras. Mungkin ia benci merah.

"Biasa saja, bagaimana dengan kau Sabaku?" cara pengucapan kata yang sinis dari Uchiha Sasuke membuatku terkekeh, sambil saling mempersilahkan duduk masing-masing, aku menjawab kalau ia masih saja sinis kepadaku.

"Hn." Dua kata itu semakin membuatku tertawa lagi. Dua kata favorit Sasuke yang lama sekali tidak kudengar. Mungkin ia merasa sangat jengkel dan akhirnya berkata padaku. "Kau mabuk atau sarafmu terganggu?" setelah aku sudah bisa meredakan tawaku, aku menjawab. " Mabuk dengkulmu, aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh bila akan menjalin kontrak pekerjaan."

"Tapi kini kau bertindak bodoh." Aku tertawa lagi, kenapa si Uchiha ini bisa-bisanya membuat lelucon, tapi selalu menyakiti Sakura?. _Sakura_ . mengingatnya langsung membuat tawaku terhenti. Lalu kami pun memesan minuman kami.

"_Black__coffee_, dengan 2 blok gula." Kami memesan menu yang sama, aku terkekeh pelan dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Dari segala perbedaan, hanya ini yang menyatukan kami.

"Kau masih ingat?" tanyaku.

"Hn." Aku mendelik kesal, Hn dalam bahasanya dapat berarti banyak, bisa sesuatu yang positif maupun negatif.

"Catur." Sahutnya tiba-tiba. Dan hanya kata itu membuat kami bernostagia.

Flash back in Senior High School

Setelah ekstra kulikuler selesai, aku membeli minuman di kantin sekolah. Setelah memilih mengistirahatkan diri dulu, aku melihat dua orang anak memainkan catur, dan tingkah mereka sangat lucu, berusaha memainkan catur, namun tak mengerti. Menampilkan ekspresi berpikir tapi lebih terlihat sok tahu. Aku pun langsung menambil kameraku saat tiba-tiba salah satu siswa menghampiri mereka dan mengambil salah satu pion anak yang bermain catur, dan meletakkannya di salah satu tempat papan catur. Tidak muncul raut kekesalan pada anak itu karena permainannya di ganggu, malah, anak itu seperti terhipnotis dalam percakapan dengan siswa itu, mungkin memberitahu cara bermain catur.

Setelah mencari _angle_ yang bagus, aku memotret percakapan mereka, dari caranya bicara, pemberian langkah permainan yang bijaksana, dan juga wajah kedua anak itu yang benar-benar tertarik tentang apa yang siswa itu bicarakan.

"Jangan menjadi_stalker_ bila ingin ikut bergabung." Suara dingin itu merusak lamunanku. Aku pun menghampiri mereka. Belum sampai disana aku mendengar perkataan siswa itu. " Cara memainkan pion adalah 1 langkah, bila ingin memakan anggota lawan, hanya bisa diambil bila letak lawan serong."

"Pokoknya yang paling ingat di otak adalah cara memainkan kuda adalah langkahnya yang berbentuk huruf L." Intrupsiku membuat mereka menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya bertanya ada apa, namun siswa itu kembali menoleh ke arah papan catur lagi. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari kedua anak itu berkata, "Aku ingin lihat dong cara permainan catur kakak!."

"Hn." Ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi, namun anak itu menarik seragamnya, ada raut kekesalan, namun pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan duduk kembali. Aku yang hanya memperhatikan tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh perkataan anak itu. "Main sama kakak rambut merah!" seragamku pun juga ikut ditarik dan membuatku jatuh terduduk di kursi. Melihat siswa itu yang kini merapihkan susunan caturnya menandakan ia mau bermain, jadi aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan caturku yang berwarna putih. Dan menurut peraturan catur, yang berwarna putih harus memulai permainan lebih dulu.

Awal permainan kami hanya memgambil langkah-langkah untuk membuka jalan untuk kuda, benteng, ratu dan menteri beraksi nantinya. Jadi beberapa pion harus dikorbankan. Melihatnya bermain dengan tenang sangat menggangguku, jarang sekali orang yang dapat bermain dengan tenang seperti ini, kedua anak yang menonton kami pun tak bersuara sama sekali saat awal permainan, seakan terkesima apa yang kami lakukan sedari tadi.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang bapak yang menghampiri kami. Sambil membawa kopi dan putung rokok. Raanya pernah melihatnya, tapi aku lupa siapa namanya. Memperhatikan dengan serius dan memesan sesuatu. Aku tidak ambil pusing, karena kali ini aku sedang berpikir keras bagaimana mengalahkan siswa itu.

"Skak open."

"Hah?" aku menatap papan catur, benar saja. Terjadi skak open dimana raja tidak mendapat perlindungan dalam bergerak atau berhadapan langsung dengan pemain musuh. Bila aku tidak menyadarinya, benteng milik siswa itu yang telah berhadapan dengan rajaku, langsung bisa ia makan. Karena benteng berjalan lurus.

Akibat itu aku pun menyusun perlindungan untuk raja. Mulai dari kuda, benteng dan pion. Ketika ratu milik siswa itu mulai medekati teritori milikku, segera ku makan dengan kuda yang jaraknya bisa kumakan dengan huruf L. Tidak ada rasa kehilangan sama sekali dalam dirinya. Aku yang bingung menatapnya dikejutkan kalau posisi menteri miliknya di posisi serong menuju rajaku, yang mana aku membuka jalan masuk lewat langkah kuda. Dengan langkah menteri yang berjalan serong dan tidak ada batasan langkah.

Gilirannya untuk mengambil langkah, dan tentu saja ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan begitu saja. Pemain caturku di bantai habis-habisan olehnya. Aku yang biasanya tidak semudah ini kalah, karena terlalu berhati-hati, malah mendapatkan kekalahan. Skak mat. Permainan sudah selesai. Aku menatapnya dan ia juga menatapku, ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, dan aku membalas jabatan tangannya, ketika terdengar suara tepuk tangan , kami menatap orang yang sama. Dan terdengar suara siswa itu.

"Asuma_-Sensei._" Ia memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Dan terkejut ketika Asuma_-Sensei_–yang baru aku sadari kalau itu adalah beliau. Memanggil siswa itu.

"Uchiha, permainanmu semakin bagus. Sampai-sampai bocah merah itu kesulitan." Katanya sambil tetap menghirup rokoknya. Oke, nama panggilanku kini bocah merah, tapi siswa itu, Uchiha?

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyaku heran.

"Hn, baru sadar kau?" ucapan sinis yang keluar dari bibirnya sudah meyakinkanku kalau itu Uchiha yang dimaksud. Ia terkenal dengan omongannya yang begitu menyakitkan hati pada setiap situasi, terutama dirinya yang mengikuti senat, membuat setiap orang yang akan beradu mulut dengannya dalam diskusi sudah menangkap aura horor.

"Hei,hei sudahlah. Minum dulu." Asuma_-Sensei_ mengajak kami minum, entahlah kurasa itu kopi.

Aku menatap sekeliling, mencari dua anak kecil itu. Dikejutkan dengan kenyataan kalau anak keil itu sudah tidak ada.

"Mereka sudah pergi, sekitar 30 menit yang lalu." Ujar si Uchiha itu. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Jam 4 sore, berarti kami sudah bermain selama 2 jam. Gila.

"Kau bisa cepat mati." Aku menolehkan pandanganku menuju sumber suara. Uchiha itu sedang berbicara dengan Asuma_-Sensei_ yang dibalas dengan tawa ringan karena terus merokok. Aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Silahkan diminum."

"Hm, baik _Sensei_." Aku mengambil kopi itu, kurasa kopi hitam yang waktu itu pernah kuminum bersama Sakura, kesukaan Ayahku. Aku melihat blok-blok gula, ku celupkan sebanyak 2 blok dan perlahan-lahan menyesapnya sambil menikmati angin sore.

"Wah, kau sepertinya sama dengan si Uchiha ini ya,_black__coffee_ dengan 2 blok gula." Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, lain orang lagi. Kakashi_-Sensei_. Yang kini menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum sebentar, lalu mencoba mendengarkan percakapan Uchiha.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Hei, ayolah, kesempatan bagus itu sudah ada ditanganmu." Suara Asuma_-Sensei_ begitu frustasi.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanyaku kepada Kakashi_-Sensei._

"Oh itu, kejuaraan catur. Asuma selalu mendesaknya dan Uchiha yang selalu menolaknya."

"Memang kenapa?" aku masih menatap Uchiha yang kini sedang menyesap kopinya perlahan-lahan.

"Itulah kenapa ia mendapat gelar Uchiha, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang selama ini ada di otaknya."

"Hei, bocah merah, kau masih mau dengar omong kosong si mesum itu?" suara itu mengagetkanku. Dan kakashi_-Sensei_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, " Aku mesum dan kau si manusia es. Sudah sana pulang dengan si mahluk es itu." Aku pun berpamitan dengan Kakashi_-Sensei_ dan Asuma_-Sensei_ yang kelihatannya kalut setelah pembicaraannya dengan Uchiha.

Selama perjalanan, kami habiskan waktu dengan diam sampai aku berbicara.

"Suka catur dan kopi."

"Jangan anggap begitu kau mengetahui itu, kau merasa kita sama." Tajam sekali perkataannya.

"Dua blok gula untuk kopi hitam itu sama, tapi taktik catur berbeda."

"Kau tidak berani mengorbankan apapun."

"Sedangkan kau berani mengorbankan apapun, maksudmu begitu?" tanyaku sambil meliriknya sekilas.

"Hn."

End of flashback

"Jujur, aku terkejut sekali ketika kau begitu saja mengorbankan ratumu di makan kudaku."

"Hn, itu taktik."

"Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan, secara langkah, ratu tergolong hebat. Ya seperti istri."

"Gaara, kau terlalu emosional. Tandatangani saja dan kita bisa menyudahi perbincangan tidak penting ini." Ia menyodorkan map dan meletakkan bolpoin di atas meja. Setelah selesai menandatanganinya aku meminta pelayan untuk membawa bill kami.

"Aku saja." Sasuke sudah mulai merogoh dompetnya, namun kuhalangi.

"Anggap saja aku membayarmu untuk mengingat masa lalu." Aku membuka dompetku dan viola. Tatapan mata Sasuke mengeras, dan aku berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang ia lihat. Di dalam dompetku terdapat potret wanita terindah dengan senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya pada tanggal 21 maret itu. Ya Sakura-istrinya.

(Sakura's POV)

"_Sensei_?"

"_Sensei_?"

"_SENSEI_?"

"H-ah, ada apa?" aku terkejut sekali, sepertinya setelah aku mengajar dan memberikan waktu kepada murid-murid untuk mengerjakan soal, aku tertidur.

"Kami harus melakukan apa _Sensei_?"

"Tentu saja mengerjakan soal yang-" aku menatap wajah-wajah muridku, sudah pindah kelas. Aku pun berdiri dan sedikit merapihkan pakaianku, aku melangkah ke depan kelas dan bertanya, "Kalian sudah mencatat soal di papan tulis ini?" Mereka semua mengangguk. Aku menghela nafas lega, yang kukerjakan sekarang hanya tinggal memberi pembahasan untuk mereka.

Skip time

Setelah selesai mengajar, aku berinisiatif langsung pulang. Tidak ingin cari gara-gara di situasi seperti ini, aku melangkahkan kaki dengan buru-buru menuju tempat parkir sepedaku. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil.

"Hoi Sakura!" ada seseorang yang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku mendekatinya, dan tenyata itu Gaara. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mentraktirmu makan siang." Sahutnya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Klien baru? Selamat! ." Aku menepuk pundaknya, tiba-tiba ia menarik tubuhku ke dekapannya, dan berkata, "Sebentar saja seperti ini. Karena semua ini untukmu."

Apa Gaara begitu senangnya sampai-sampai cara bicaranya menjadi membingungkan?

.

.

Kami kini menuju restoran yang berkesan italia. Dengan sajian menu yang ada dan juga suasananya menurutku memberi kesan mahal dan 'wah'.

"Apa tidak mahal kalau makan di sini? Uangmu cukup?" Gaara membalas perkataanku dengan tertawa ringan dan langsung mengubar ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sok serius. "Pekerjaanku tidak semiskin yang kau kira." Kami memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan kaca jendela. Sesuai dengan kesukaanku dan kesukaannya. Aku memesan traviolli dan ia lasagna dengan perpaduan minum yang kurang cocok, aku dengan _coffee__latte_ dan Gaara dengan _black__coffee_ beserta 2 blok gula.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dua orang yang sama gila dengan kopi."

"Siapa?" Sahutku sambil menyesap minumanku.

"Kau dan klienku. Ia-" Perkataan Gaara terpotong begitu saja ketika ada dua pengunjung yang terlihat sedang bertengkar dan membawa nama-nama Uchiha.

"Dasar Uchiha brengsek kau! Lepaskan aku!" Wanita itu sepertinya pernah kulihat, tapi siapa? Ah. Wanita yang berada satu ranjang dengan Sasuke. Wanita itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria-yang sepertinya suaminya. Tunggu, orang itu bernama Uchiha?

"Sakura, itu-" Gaara sepertinya tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku tidak menyahut perkataan Gaara dan mulai mendekati pria itu.

"Tuan, maaf. Apa kau bermarga Uchiha?"

"Ya, ada apa?" nadanya seperti orang yang menahan amarah, dan raut wajahnya mengingatkanku dengan seseorang.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke?" setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia sempat diam dan menatapku terkejut.

"Tuan, apakah kau ada hubungannya dengan suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke?" dan hanya hening yang kudapat.

To be Continued

Note : UTS selesai, berharap nilai terbaik, dan apresiasi untuk fic ini juga baik. Karena merasa semakin gaje dan makin pendek. Harap dimaklumi.

Sesuai judul chapnya, intermezo. Rehat sebentar dari konflik, tapi ini jadi batu loncatan untuk menyelesaikan konflik dan memulai konflik baru. Soal review, . Lewat PM untuk yang punya account akan kubalas secepatnya. maaf baru liat settings kalo anonymous gak bisa review, sekarang udah bisa kan. Maaf untuk penutupan usaha kalian memberikan saran dan kritiknyaDibalas disini aja ya,

Kikyo fukikazu : terima kasih untuk pujiannya, pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chap ini. Ku usahakan banyak membuat bagian Sasuke cemburu. terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini: )

Sichi : sudah ku update, maaf kalau kurang dari pengharapanmu karena chapnya mentok-mentok segini aja, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini : )

Catmoci : sudah ku update, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini: )

Titish : finally, aku membuka tempat untu review untuk anonymous. Genre hurt/comfortnya kerasa ya? Kupikir bakal flat. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai seperti apa yang di harapkan, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini : )

Yuki : aku buat Sakura terlalu lemah ya? Akan kucoba gak selemah yang kamu maksud, apa ini sudah termasuk update kilat? Terima kasih ya sudah membaca fic ini : )

Uchiharuno phorepeerr: sebisa mungkin aku coba seperti yang kamu maksud, beneran ya genre hurtnya kerasa? *gakpercaya. Senpai , terlalu tinggi untukku di panggil senpai, hahaha. Terima kasih ya sudah membaca fic ini : )

Lanjutkan : terima kasih untuk pujiannya, aku harap aku bisa memenuhi apa yang kamumaksud, terima kasih ya sudah baca fi ini : )

Oke, yang mau menuangkan kritik dan saran, silahkan : )


	8. Manoeuvre

Martyr of Love

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : ketika salah satu dari kita berkhianat akan cinta, pasti akan ada balasan yang setimpal. Ya kan sayang?

Uchiha Sasuke (23 tahun)

Haruno Sakura (23 tahun)

Sabaku No Gaara (23 tahun, mempunyai alis dengan tato 'Ai' tetap melekat di dahinya)

Uchiha Itachi ( 28 tahun, belum mempunyai kerutan di mata)

8. Manoeuvre

"Tuan, apakah kau ada hubungannya dengan suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke?"

1 detik

2 detik

"A-Aku.." tiba-tiba ia sudah melesat pergi. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, dan Gaara juga mengikutinya. Sekali lagi kodrat wanita dan pria di pertaruhkan. Aku tak mungkin mengalahkannya. Ia telah pergi jauh dari pandanganku. Menghilang dari belokan gang entah yang keberapa. Karena tak berbuah hasil apapun, aku dan Gaara kembali ke restoran tadi. Aku memanggil pelayan dan meminta 1 lasagna lagi untuk dibungkus. Ketika aku mengucap kalimat "Ekstra tomat" kepada pelayan, Gaara mendelik kesal ke arahku.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Gaara akhirnya buka mulut. "Kau ini sakit ya? Sudah diperlakukan seperti itu masih saja memberinya perhatian." Ekspresinya mungkin terlihat datar, tapi nada bicaranya sudah terlihat kalau ia marah.

Aku belum pernah melihat Gaara semarah ini. Dengan santainya aku berkata," _C__'__est__la__vie_. Begitulah hidup." Dan bagaikan menginjak granat. Gaara menggebrak meja sampai-sampai beberapa pelanggan di sini menoleh ke arah kami. "Mengapa kau bisa sebodoh ini? Kau bukan Sakura yang kukenal!" tiba-tiba saja aku merasa marah atas perkataanya, tersingung sekali aku dicaci maki seperti ini. Seingatku Gaara bukanlah orang yang begitu kasar bila berkata pada orang lain. Ia juga bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain. Apakah ia berubah?

"Sudah kubilang, Sakura yang lama sudah mati!" aku bangkit dari kursi, membayar biaya makan kami dan meninggalkan restoran itu yang di dalamnya masih ada Gaara. Duduk termagu dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Skip time

Aku hanya diam saja sambil menonton televisi dan menunggu lasagna yang kupanaskan matang. Entah apa kini yang kutonton. Aku terjebak dalam pikiranku sendiri, sampai mendengar suara pintu terbuka, aku menoleh dan mendengar suatu kailmat. "Kita akan pergi ke luar negeri, dan kau akan ikut."

.

.

(Gaara's POV)

Lelah sekali bersandiwara seperti ini, kadang harus berperilaku sangat baik, dan kadang harus membentaknya. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Pada akhirnya semua akan kembali lagi kepada Sakura.

Ponselku berbunyi, aku menatap layar ponselku dengan terkejut, namun tak ku sia-siakan kesempatan ini. "Halo?, semua lancar? Oh ,iya aktingmu tadi lumayan."

.

.

(Sasuke's POV)

Aku terkejut saat diserahkannya foto-foto pada hari ini._Maksudnya__ apa?__ Sakura__ kini __tidak __mengidahkan __perkataanku?._Menyakitkan ketika melihat foto Sakura sedang dipeluk. _Si __rambut __merah__ itu!.__Kurang __ajar!_

"Pergilah." Seruku pada mata-mata yang kusiapkan. Setelah ia pergi, datang lagi seseorang yang ku kenal dan kubenci.

" Adikku, aku akan memberimu kesempatan." Itahi-kakakku lah yang ternyata datang.

"Kau mau apa Itachi?" jawabku sinis. Ia begitu licik, mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, ya _milikku._

Kulihat kini Itachi berusaha menutupi ekspresi marahnya,dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau masih mencintai_nya_, kan?" ia bahkan tidak mau menyebut nama wanita itu. Aku hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Katakan saja apa maumu."

"pergilah ke ke _Paradiso__Island_. Perusahaanmu kini mulai mengolah bisnis pariwisata bukan? Tempat yang bagus untuk memulai segalanya. Ajak Sakura untuk menemanimu."

Aku tahu ini sudah direncanakan, maka aku langsung menolaknya, dan dengan merasa menang Itachi berkata, " Kalau begitu, akan kulaporkan pada ayah agar aku saja yang mengatur segala tentang perusahaan ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sialan kau Itachi!" aku berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. Ia hanya terkekeh dan menambahkan, "kurasa sudah saatnya kau berkorban untuk orang lain."

.

.

(Sakura's POV)

"Hah? Ka-kapan?" entahlah, aku merasa senang bisa keluar dari rutinitas membosankan. Lagipula, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak pergi-ehm berdua dengan Sasuke. Baru saja aku berhayal dimana kami akan pergi keluar negeri, ia menambahkan. "Urusan kerja, bukan untuk yang lain." Setelah itu ia meninggalkanku di ruang tamu seorang diri karena kini ia sedang mandi.

Saat makan malam tadi Sasuke berkata kalau perjalanan ini selama satu minggu, tidak perlu membawa begitu banyak pakaian formal, karena cuaca yang bisa dibilang lebih panas dibanding Jepang pastilah menguras banyak keringat. Berupa pulau yang indah katanya, sering disebut _paradiso__island._ Hanya itu yang Sasuke ceritakan, ia belum membaca lebih lanjut tentang riwayat pulau yang akan ia kerjakan. Ya setidaknya kami berbincang layaknya manusia, aku sengaja mengalah tidak mengungkit masalah tentang 'ia dengan wanita lain'. Sekarang bayangan wanita itu sudah samar-samar berada di otakku.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku, berada ditumpukan pakaian yang bingung harus kupilih yang mana. Untuk Sasuke sudah kupersiapkan lebih dulu, ya karena tidak begitu banyak pilihan, pakaian santai dan celana pendek sedengkul untuk menikmati suasana pulau, dan untuk riset serta pertemuan dengan orang penting, tetap diperlukan pakaian formal.

Aku mengacak rambutku sendiri. Salahku yang tidak begitu mengikuti tren pakaian, aku bukanlah orang yang begitu maniak dengan berbelanja, pakaianku terbilang mudah, kemeja, celana _jeans_, atau gardigan berserta pakaian santai dan celana _jeans_. Celana _jeans_ bagiku adalah segalanya.

perlahan aku merasakan hembusan nafas disekitar tengkukku, ketika aku menoleh, aku menatap sepasang mata yang mampu menghipnotisku. Mata Siapa lagi? Mata _Sasuke._ Nafasku tertahan, setelah sadar kembali, aku bertanya ada urusan apa ia kemari.

"Membantumu, kurasa." Ucapnya sambil ikut duduk disebelahku. Ia mengambil beberapa setelan pakaianku dari lemari dan meletakkannya di ranjang.

"Mencari apa?" aku yang merasa dibantu ingin tahu apa yang ia cari. Ia hanya diam dan terus saja melanjutkan pencariannya di balik'tumpukan pakaian'. Merasa tak diperlukan, aku mulai memasukkan pakaiannya dan punyaku yang sudah siap ke dalam koper.

Ketika aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, kini ia sedang mengamati pakaian yang sangat kukenal. Pakaian yang kupakai untuk merayakan ulang bulan pernikahan kami. Pakaian berwarna hitamyang gelap seperti warna matanya. Aku sengaja menaruhnya di pelosok lemari, karena setiap aku melihatnya, aku teringat bagaimana aku membeli pakaian ini, persiapanku untuk perayaan, dan bagaimana aku menangisi hari itu dan muak untuk melihat pakaian itu lagi.

"Yang ini lumayan, kapan kau membeli ini?" Sasuke bertanya. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa pada saat itu juga, pakaian itu aku beli khusus untuk acara kita dan kau membatalkannya begitu saja.

"Hm.. aku lupa, sudah lama sepertinya." Aku berpura-pura tidak ingat. Padahal itu selalu ada di pikiranku.

Sempat ada hening sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba ia mengambil kantung plastik yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "U-untukmu." Ia pun pergi entah kemana.

Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung dan menatap kantung plastik yang ia berikan tadi. Ketika kubuka, perasaanku begitu bahagia. Ia-Sasuke, membeli pakaian pantai untukku yang bertali di sekitar leher dan berkain panjang sampai mata kaki, yang berwarna kesukaannya, warna biru laut.

.

.

.

.

(Sasuke's POV)

Aku menatap dari bilik-bilik pintu. Sakura kini tengah melihat pakaian yang sempat kubeli saat aku akan pulang ke rumah. Melihat ekspresi senangnya membuat hatiku ikut senang dan juga memberikan rasa sakit di hati. aku tahu aku begitu keterlaluan. Lantas aku harus berbuat apa?

.

.

.

(Sakura's POV)

Daripada besok sibuk menelepon universitas, aku langsung meminta izin kepada Tsunade-sama yang merupakan pimpinan. Ia memakluminya dan ketika aku berkata akan pergi bersama Sasuke, ia langsung menggodaku, "Bulan madu yang kedua kah?" aku sudah tahu dari cara bicaranya ia memikirkan hal yang terlalu jauh.

"Bu-bukan itu. Ini urusan pekerjaan."

"Karena tak tega meninggalkanmu, urusan pekerjaanpun ia hadang, hahaha."

Tak ingin perbincangan kami melenceng, aku segera berbicara pada intinya dan mematikan telepon. Ingin berbaring di ranjang namun aku sempat melihat Sasuke di perpustakaan dan menelepon seseorang. Takut mengganggu, aku tidak masuk ke sana, tapi ia melihatku,sambil menelepon, ia memintaku menghampirinya.

Aku memasuki perpustakaan dan menatap tumpukan folder di atas meja, data-data perusahaan. Sambil menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan pembicaraanya di telepon, aku menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Kurasa ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untuk Sasuke, baru kali ini ia terlihat kalut dengan pekerjaannya, ia biasanya selalu siap dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, entah hanya perasaanku saja tapi ini terasa begitu mendadak.

Aku menyiapkan kopi untuk Sasuke, kurasa ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untuknya. Menambahkan dua blok gula mengingatkanku dengan Gaara._Gaara.__Mengapa __sekarang__ aku __memikirkannya?_

Tak mau pemikiran Gaara makin menggerogoti pikiranku aku pun membawa kopi itu ke perpustakaan. Aku baru akan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam, aku mendengar Sasuke berkata kepada seseorang di telepon. "Hn, aku juga mencintaimu."

To be continued

note : maaf sekali aku lama updet untuk cerita ini, karena bingung mau mengupdet tapi untuk kelanjutan ceritanya mati ide. Nyaris saja discontinue, tapi dengan bnyk keputusan aku memilih tetap melanjutkannya. Maaf ya.

Apa disini boleh promosi cerita lain yang kubuat? Selama mati ide aku memang sempat membuat beberapa cerita, bila berkenan boleh diberi kritik dan sarannya.

Kalau ceritanya semakin tidak jelas maaf, beban menghadapi ujian mulai menghadang, tapi kuusahakan tetap melanjutkannya.

Terima kasih yang sampai sekarang masih menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, entah berapa kata terima kasih dan maaf untuk kalian.

Kikyo Fujikazu : terima kasih untuk dukungannya :)

Inori : terima kasih untuk pujiannya:) , akan ku usahakan buat Sasuke cemburu.

Free read : terima kasih untuk pendapatmu:), ku usahakan konfliknya kerasa.

Siluman kucing : terima kasih untuk pujiannya:), maaf untuk chap 7 dan 8 ini kubuat pendek, lagi mati ide.

Yakuza : terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini:), kuusahakan feel menyesalnya dapat.

Popisuke uchiha : terima kasih untuk pujiannya:), maaf baru bisa update sekarang, idemu keren juga untuk nyemplungin sasuke ke laut dan dimakan hiu, aku setuju.

untuk yang punya account sudah kubalas review kalian lewat PM, maaf kalian harus lama menunggu untuk kujawab, review kalian sangat penting.

Untuk cerita yang semakin membingungkan, kritik dan saran silahkan:)


	9. Bland

Martyr of Love

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : ketika salah satu dari kita berkhianat akan cinta, pasti akan ada balasan yang setimpal. Ya kan sayang?

Uchiha Sasuke (23 tahun)

Haruno Sakura (23 tahun)

Sabaku No Gaara (23 tahun, mempunyai alis dengan tato 'Ai' tetap melekat di dahinya)

Uchiha Itachi (28 tahun, belum mempunyai kerutan di bawah mata)

09. Bland

(Sakura's POV)

Entah sudah berapa kali kau merencanakan ini ya Tuhan. Rasanya sudah cukup bagiku mengetahuinya tidak mencintaiku, mengapa pula aku harus mendengarkan ia berkata itu. Ia tak pernah berkata seperti itu padaku, karena aku bukanlah orang yang ia cintai.

Nyaris saja cangkir kopi yang kubawa jatuh, berusaha menenangkan diri, aku menyender pada dinding dekat pintu perpustakaan. Sudah tak ada suara orang yang berbincang, hanya suara lembaran kertas yang dibuka dan goresan pena.

Aku merasa belum siap untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan aku makin tak sanggup untuk menahan segala pertanyaan yang sudah tersusun rapih di otakku.

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Siapa Uchiha yang lain itu?_

_.  
><em>

_._

_Siapa wanita itu?_

_._

_._

_Mungkin yang lebih tepatnya. Siapa dirimu, hei Uchiha Sasuke?_

(Sasuke's POV)

Segalanya menjadi rumit, dasar Itachi sialan! Berani sekali dia memerintahku dan mempermainkanku dalam permainannya.

Mencoba menahan emosi, kuluapkan pada lembaran-lembaran folder dan pena. Menghela nafas dengan tujuan menenangkan pikiran.

Memikirkannya yang kini terkurung oleh lelaki yang bukan semestinya menjadi miliknya, apa ia merasakan cinta? Apa ia bahagia? Perasaan siapa yang sebenarnya ia permainkan?

Sungguh, permainan kanak-kanak ini begitu pengecut dan memakan banyak korban. Salah satu contohnya, Sakura.

Tiba-tiba aku menjadi teringat tentang Sakura, dimana dia?

"Sakura?" Aku memanggilnya seraya berdiri dari kursi,

baru saja aku keluar dari perpustakaan, Sakura sudah ada dihadapanku, nyaris saja kami bertabrakan. Wajahnya kelihatan terkejut dan juga pucat. Ia langsung melindungi apa yang ia bawa saat kami nyaris bertabrakan, sepertinya secangkir kopi.

"Kopi?"

"Iya, untukmu. Mau ku-" Perkataannya terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering, Aero smith - I don't wanna miss a thing. Lagu kesukaannya sejak SMA dulu.

Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja lalu terburu-buru mengambil ponselnya, aku hanya menatap bayangannya yang tadi berlari menuju kamar tidur untuk mengambil ponselnya dan kembali duduk di kursi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Terdengar percakapan Sakura, yang sepertinya berjalan menuju perpustakaan, "Maaf Ino, aku benar-benar tak bisa besok, aku akan pergi."

Ia pun melanjutkan percakapannya, "Bu-bukan begitu Ino. Ini urusan pekerjaan Sasuke."

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Aku juga merindukan kalian, aku bukannya tak mau membantu pernikahanmu. Secepatnya setelah urusannya selesai, aku pasti akan mengabarimu, oke? "

tak terdengar apa-apa, ketika aku menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaan, terlihat wajah Sakura yang memunculkan raut cemas. Sambil menghembuskan nafas, ia kembali berbicara, "Ino, maafkan aku sekali lagi, jangan marah ya? Hei! Jangan panggil aku dengan _forehead_! Ino-_pig!_" Setelah tertawa dan menutup pembicaraan, Sakura memasuki perpustakaan.

Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah telah membuatnya tak dapat bertemu temannya. Ino temannya sejak SMP, temannya yang paling dekat.

"Sakura-" Ia menoleh, namun perkataanku terpotong oleh suara dering ponselnya. Sambil memberikan cengiran, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari perpustakaan.

Aku masih melanjutkan pekerjaanku, dan berhenti ketika Sakura berkata, "Ada apa Gaara?"

Aku semakin menajamkan pendengaranku, "Apa? Jutek? Kau memang mau kusapa apa? Gaara sayang?"

"Hei, itu tidak lucu. Lagipula aku masih marah denganmu tentang kejadian tadi siang."

Apa, mereka bertemu tadi siang? Oh iya, foto itu. Foto Sakura berpelukan dengan si rambut merah itu!

Pikiran itu membuatku kehilangan semangat melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Tapi apa hubungannya dengan pekerjaan? Aku tak mempunyai perasaan dengannya, namun ini apa namanya? Jangan buat aku tertawa dengan kata kalau apa yang kurasakan saat ini namanya cemburu.

Masih sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku tak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah berada di perpustakaan dan masih berbincang di telepon.

"Kau mau pinjam novel apa? Tak akan kuberi! Itu kesukaanku. Tidak, aku hanya bercanda, hehehe."

Ia berjalan menuju bilik pada abjad A. Aku hanya memperhatikannya.

"Rekomendasiku sih Agatha Christie death on the nile." sahutnya sambil mengambil buku yang ia maksud.

(Sakura's POV)

Aku menyadari tatapan Sasuke, sulit diartikan. Tajam dan ada kesan... Menyeramkan. Mencoba menjauhi tatapannya, aku beralih pada rak-rak buku di perpustakaan, mengingat kini aku masih dalam percakapan telepon dan Gaara yang menginginkan rekomendasiku untuk novel.

"Rekomendasiku sih Agatha Christie death on the nile." sahutku sambil mengambil buku yang ku maksud di bilik pada abjad A. Aku menyusunnya bedasarkan nama pengarang.

Mempersingkat perbincanganku dengan Gaara, aku berusaha meringkas cerita tentang novel itu dengan sangat singkat, "Ada kisah _romance,_ namun _crime_nya tetap terasa. Menghanyutkan dengan akhir yang tak dapat ditebak. Sepasang sahabat, salah satunya kaya, kalangan atas dan memiliki kecantikan, berbeda dengan sahabatnya, kalangan biasa, terkesan periang dan manis. Ia memiliki tunangan yang sayangnya sahabatnya menyukainya, ya kau tahulah sahabatnya yang cantik itu menikah dengan tunangan sahabatnya. Sahabatnya balasa dendam, bertindak

diluar akal sehat. Bukan salahnya juga sih, semua orang memang bertindak diluar akal sehat bila menyangkut perasaan cinta. Pokoknya baca saja, akan kukirim ke alamat apartemenmu." yang pada akhirnya berakhir dengan penjelasan panjang lebar. Tak dapat kupungkiri, soal buku aku memang senang membahasnya namun bila dikatakan aku kutu buku atau apa, aku juga tak tahu.

Melihat Sasuke yang membentuk lengkungan sinis pada bibirnya, aku mencoba menutup percakapan kami.

"Gaara, aku rasa sudah cukup."

"_Ada dia ya?" mengapa mereka tak pernah menyebutkan nama masing- masing sih?_

"Iya, sudah dulu ya."

"Oke, tidur yang nyenyak untuk siap-siap selama 1 minggu kedepan."

"Oke, kau ju-hei apa maksudmu?" pertanyaanku hanya dijawab dengan suara sambungan terputus.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Aku melirik ke arah kopi yang kubuat, sama sekali belum ia sentuh.

"Kopi kesukaanmu, _black coffee_ dengan 2 blok gula."

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas ke arahku, melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku pun berkata kepada diriku sendiri "Kata Gaara minuman kesukaanmu sama dengan Gaara." ucapku sambil setengah melamun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAAK

Aku terlonjak kaget, ketika aku menatap Sasuke, kini posisinya sudah berdiri dan menggebrakkan meja. Aku bingung, ada apa dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke, kau kenapa?" posisiku kini juga berdiri, melihatnya menunduk dan mengepalkan tangan membuatku mendekatinya, tiba-tiba ia berkata, .

.

.

.

"TIDUR SAJA SANA!" kurasa ia bukan berkata, namun membentakku. Aku sempat terdiam karena ia membentakku tanpa alasan, dengan menunduk seraya berjalan menuju kamar tidur, aku menoleh ke arahnya yang membelakangiku. Aku pun berkata,"Maaf mengganggumu."

(Normal POV)

Kini Sasuke sadar kalau ia tak tahu banyak tentang apa yang Sakura sukai, apa yang tidak. Ia merasa Sakura memberikan perhatian yang cukup padanya, namun ia tak pernah memberikan perhatian yang sama seperti apa yang Sakura berikan.

Ia memang merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia tepancing emosi, entah karena apa. I benci ketika Sakura dekat dengan lelaki lain? Ia tidak ada perasaan seperti itu bila ada Naruto yang kadang berkunjung ke rumah dan mengobrol dengan Sakura.

Apa perasaan ini hanya ada bila Sakura dengah Gaara? '_Lagi pula apa peduliku? apa sih yang kupikirkan? Kerjakan saja pekerjaan ini lalu bersiap - siap untuk besok'_ pikir Sasuke.

Tapi sayang sekali Sasuke, pemikiranmu kali ini tak sama seperti jalan takdir besok.

To be Continued

note :

setelah selesai UAS, langsung coba buru-buru upload cerita ini. kayaknya tambah aneh cerita ini. write block yang tambah parah.

untuk review, seperti biasa yang punya account sudah kublas, yang anonymous disini.

Someone : sudah ku update, maaf kalau tidak semaksimal yang diharapkan. terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini:)

Kikyo Fujikazu : maaf waktu itu aku update cerita ini lama sekali. kuusahaan lebih sering menyempatkan waktu untuk enulis. terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini:)

Puciko : sudah ku update, terima kasih ya mau menunggu dan menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini:)

Numpanglewat : hahaha, tapi kurasa kalo kayak gitu genrenya jaothnya bukan romance, tapi tak apa. itu pendapatmu. terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini:)

untuk hasil dari kepenatan setelah UAS dan write block. kritik dan sarannya silahkan:)


	10. laugh in rush hours

Martyr of Love

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : ketika salah satu dari kita berkhianat akan cinta, pasti akan ada balasan yang setimpal. Ya kan sayang?

Uchiha Sasuke (23 tahun)

Haruno Sakura (23 tahun)

Sabaku No Gaara (23 tahun, mempunyai alis dengan tato 'Ai' tetap melekat di dahinya)

Uchiha Itachi (28 tahun, belum mempunyai kerutan di bawah mata)

10. Laugh in rush hours

(Sasuke'POV)

Aku terbangun dalam kondisi sehabis tidur di perpustakaan, cangkir kopi yang kosong, folder-folder yang berantakan, pena yang jatuh entah kemana, dan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku.

Tapi ketika benar-benar sudah fokus dari bayang-bayang kantuk, sudah tak ada folder-folder berantakan, gelas kopi yang kosong telah berganti menjadi air putih, pena yang jatuh telah berada di atas meja. Semua kembali ke tempat sebagaimana mestinya kecuali, selimut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura yang membereskan ini semua?

Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku setengah 3 dini hari. Berarti ia tidur hanya dalam jangka waktu lebih sedikit kan? Melihatnya yang mondar-mandir dari lantai atas menuju lantai bawah berarti ia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat cepat.

Aku menatap jam dinding, jam sembilan pagi. Tunggu, jam sembilan pagi? Sontak aku langsung bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

Baru saja aku keluar dari perpustakaan, aku melihat Sakura menutup pintu dan berkata, "Akan ku kabarkan nanti pada Uchiha-san. Hati-hati." Setelah menutup pintu, ia menghela nafas sebentar, baru ia melangkahkan kaki, aku langsung menghadangnya.

"S-Sasuke?" Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Lalu tersenyum sambil berkata,"Tadi ada orang perusahaan datang kesini mencarimu, karena kau sedang tidur maka tak ku bangun-"

BUGH

Ia menoleh ketempat tanganku yang kini persis berada disebelah wajahnya. Aku nyaris memukulnya."KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?" tatapannya yang semula terkejut menjadi tatapan takut. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"KENAPA DIAM? BISU?" Sepertinya aku kerasukan setan.

Sambil menunduk, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"DASAR ISTRI TAK BERGUNA!" Begitu pengecutnya diriku, aku melarikan diri dari masalah ini kedalam tetesan air yang dapat membuatku kiranya tenang.

(Sakura's POV)

Ada apa lagi dengan Sasuke? Padahal orang perusahaan datang hanya untuk membawa koper-koper.

Padahal aku baru saja ingin mengatakan kalau pesawat yang akan kami gunakan di delay kira-kira sampai 2 jam lebih. Jadi ia bisa sarapan dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih dahulu, tak perlu merasa dikejar waktu.

Tapi malah diperlakukan seperti itu lagi, membuatku malu pada diri sendiri.

Aku mempersiapkan sarapan untuknya, sekedar _Pancake_ dengan selai _strawberry_. Menghela nafas, menatap pintu yang sempat ia pukul. Ku usap dengan jemari tanganku pada lekukan pintu kayu itu, sedikit berbentuk kepalan tangan. Terpikirkan akan kejadian tadi. Ia bisa saja memukulku. Tatapan matanya, benci dan merasa jijik, ia tujukan untukku. Mengapa rasanya bernafas begitu sulit? Mengapa mata ini terasa memanas dan tatapan memburam? Sakura, jangan menangis.

(Sasuke's POV)

selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan tubuh, aku baru menyadari kalau aku tak membawa pakaian yang akan kukenakan. Sempat merutuki diriku yang ceroboh, perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat sekitar.

Tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dibalut dengan kamer jas. Melangkah hati-hati dan pelan-pelan saat menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar tidur.

Sudah tersedia kemeja putih dengan aksen garis abu-abu, celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan dasi berwarna hitam dengan sideways abu-abu. Buru-buru aku memakainya lalu mengambil dompet, kunci rumah dan ponsel. Baru ketika aku ingin mengantongi ponsel, ada pesan masuk.

From : private number

Sasuke_-kun_, bedebah itu bilang ada delay selama 2 jam lebih pada pesawat yang akan kau naiki. Maaf aku tidak menampilkan nomor teleponku, ia akan langsung melacaknya. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu 'kan? Rasanya sudah sejuta kali aku mengatakannya. Aku rindu denganmu.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, membayangkan dirinya dan juga merasakan hal yang sama kepadanya. Baru saja aku mengantongi ponselku kembali, ada telepon. Menatap layar dan sempat mengerutkan alis, dengan wajah malas, aku mengangkatnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

_"Hahaha, aku bisa membayangkan wajahmu itu adikku."_

Mendecih kesal, aku pun bertanya lagi padanya,"Apa maumu? "

_" Berterima kasih padamu. Ternyata Sakura hebat juga ya."_

"Maksudmu?"

_"Saat kau pergi ke kantor untuk mengambil beberapa folder, Sakura yang menangani semuanya."_

Mengambil beberapa folder? Maksudnya aku yang masih tertidur? "Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu."

_"Huh, kau sulit sekali dijelaskan. Anak buahku datang tadi ke rumahmu. Meminta beberapa folder dan penjelasan dibeberapa bagian. Tak kusangka, ia mengerti soal bisnis juga. Ia tak bilang padamu?"_

"Tidak."

_"Oh begitu. Oh iya, pesawatmu delay selama 2 jam le-"_

"Aku sudah tahu."

_"Tahu dari mana kau? "_

"Sakura, Sakura yang bilang padaku." padahal sedari tadi aku tidak mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu, _dia_ lah yang mengatakannya. Hahahaha aku kini berbohong.

_"Oh, oke. Masih ada satu lagi."_ Ada yang aneh dari nada suaranya.

"Sudahlah, ada yang harus kulakukan."

_"Baiklah, nanti saja kita bicara."_

"Hn." klik, aku menekan end call dan terburu-buru menuju ke bawah.

Sampai di bawah. Tak ada Sakura. Hanya sepiring _pancake_ dengan selai _strawberry_. Terlihat masih hangat, namun masih ada yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus mencarinya.

(Sakura's POV)

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu ketika aku sedang melumuri _pancake_ dengan selai _strawberry_.

"Tunggu sebentar." Setelah mencuci tangan dan merasa sarapan sudah siap. Aku membuka pintu, ternyata saat kubuka ada temanku, si penyuka ramen.

"Sakura_-chan_~~ lama tak bersua!" Ia langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah, namun melihat rumah yang siap ditinggal, ia menatapku lagi, dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kenapa Naruto?"

Sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal ia berkata,"Mau pergi ya?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Terlihat raut kecewa di wajahnya. Ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki, aku menoleh ke luar rumah. Ada Hinata, dengan seorang anak lelaki yang berambut pirang dengan wajah penuh ingin tahu dan mata berwarna biru laut, ekspresif.

"Hinata? Wah ini anakmu?" Aku berjalan menuju Hinata dan anak itu, kelihatannya anak itu sudah bisa berjalan, namun belum begitu lincah.

"Ehm, itu anak kami Saku_-chan_~~" sahut Naruto yang menghampiri kami. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan memastikan pintu rumah telah tertutup.

"Ma-maaf Sakura kami mengganggu." entah mengapa melihat senyum Hinata membuatku melamun. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia. Dengan Naruto yang kini sudah berada di sebelah Hinata dan merangkul pinggang istrinya-Hinata dan meletakkan tangannya pada pundak anaknya. Terlihat seperti foto keluarga.

"Hei-hei, kalian mau membuatku iri? Saat ini kalian sudah seperti berpose untuk foto keluarga tahu!"

Omonganku hanya disanggupi dengan tawa mereka, bahkan anak kecil itu pun juga ikut tertawa. Tak tahu ia mengerti atau tidak.

" Hei adik kecil, siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhku dengan anak itu.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum malu-malu, menutupi diri dari pandangan dengan berada dibelakang ibunya-Hinata.

"Hei, kamu ditanya sama Bibi Sakura, kok malah diam?" tanya Hinata yang terkesan menggoda anaknya. Dari fisik benar-benar seperti Naruto, rambut kuning menyala, mata biru yang penuh dengan ekspresi. Namun ternyata sifat awalnya terkesan pemalu seperti ibunya.

Hal ini membuatku terkadang berfikir, seperti apa kiranya anakku dengan Sasuke? Apa ia akan condong ke arahku, ke arah Sasuke, atau keduanya sama?

Sakura, kau menyedihkan sekali, ingin mempunyai anak namun tak pernah berusaha. Sama saja seperti punduk merindukan bulan.

"Namanya Minato." suara dingin itu memecah lamunanku dan membuatku menoleh ke arah asal suara.

(Sasuke's POV)

Aku berinisiatif mencarinya diluar. Ternyata memang benar ia kini ada diluar bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Sepertinya mereka berencana berkunjung ke rumahku.

"Hei adik kecil, siapa namamu?" terlihat Sakura tersenyum ramah kepada anak kecil yang kurasa itu anak dari Naruto dan Hinata. Dengan perawakan yang sama seperti Naruto, tak mungkin itu anak dari orang lain.

Anak itu hanya menatap Sakura dengan senyum malu-malu. Walaupun Hinata sudah menggodanya, tetap saja anak itu tidak menyebutkan namanya.

Sakura tersenyum kembali sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak itu. Tatapannya seperti terperangkap dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sampai Naruto angkat bicara dan berkata bahwa nama anak itu adalah Minato.

Hinata terlihat tersenyum penuh arti, Sakura seperti mengingat-ingat siapa kiranya orang yang bernama Minato. Sakura merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan ekspresi Naruto.

"Bukankah itu nam-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dobe?"

"Ah, Sasuke-san. Maaf mengganggu." Hinata memberi salam kepadaku dan aku membalasnya dengan menganggukan kepala. Perkataan Hinata membuat Sakura menoleh dan menatapku namun setelah itu ia menunduk untuk menjauhkan pandangannya dariku.

"Teme! Akhirnya kau keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu! " Naruto berlari ke arahku dan berusaha memelukku, dengan sekali dorong dan tatapan tak suka, ia langsung tertawa.

"Kupikir setelah kau menikah dengan Sakura, kau sedikit lebih jinak. " kata _**jinak**_ yang dipilih oleh Naruto mengundang tawa yang lainnya, Hinata, Minato junior tertawa, sedangkan Sakura berusaha menghindari tatapanku dan tersenyum tipis ketika Hinata memandangnya.

"Teme, kau tidak membiarkan aku masuk?"

"Memang untuk apa kau datang?"

"Ish, ternyata ada yang bertambah darimu. Semakin menyebalkan! Tentu saja aku bertamu ke rumahmu." Tercipta lagi tawa. Beberapa orang memang tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa berteman dengan si dobe ini. Dia terlalu berisik untukku.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa, maaf-maaf. Silahkan masuk, Hinata tolong bantu aku di dapur ya." Sakura segera mendahului memasuki rumah yang diikuti oleh Hinata dan anaknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Teme?"

"Hn. Aku turut berduka."

"Sudahlah, kau datang waktu itu saja sudah baik. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya dari Sakura. Ya kau tahu, wanita seringkali tak dapat menahan emosinya." kami mulai melangkah pelan menuju rumah.

"Hn."

"Mungkin kalau ia tahu, ia lebih merasa sakit dibandingkan aku. "

"Oh iya teme," kini kami sudah memasuki rumah, dan berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa dobe?" aku kini sudah duduk, dan Naruto yang kini menoleh ke kiri dan kanan seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ini minumannya, sebelum kau bertanya ada ramen atau tidak, langsung kujawab dirumah ini tak ada ramen mau itu instan atau harus dibuat. Jadi terima nasib saja ya." Sakura menghapiri kami dari dapur membawa nampan sambil meletakkan cangkir - cangkir teh hangat dan beberapa irisan _pancake_ beserta selainya. Tak lama Hinata menyusul dengan piring kertas dan garpu kue yang dibantu anaknya. Sakura kembali tersenyum menatap Minato junior dan kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Anak itu memberikan cengiran khas seperti ayahnya yang mengundang tawa semua.

"Wah, Sakura, sepertinya ia menyukaimu." sahut Hinata yang melihat reaksi anaknya atas perlakuan hangat dari Sakura. Sakura memangku Minato dan menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum yang dibalas juga oleh Minato.

"Habis dia lucu sekali. Tingkahnya tidak konyol seperti Naruto, sifat manisnya pasti darimu Hinata." Hinata kembali tertawa dan Naruto terkekeh lalu berkata,

"Huh, kau jahat sekali Sakura_-chan_. Aku datang kesini kan bukan untuk diterawakan. Kalian sendiri bagaimana?"

Aku yang kini sedang menendekatkan cangkir teh terhenti kegiatan itu karena Naruto bertanya hal yang tidak jelas.

"Apa maksudmu dobe?"

"Haduh, kedua temanku yang jenius ini aneh sekali, itu mudah. Kapan kalian berencana punya anak? tahun ini? Anak." sahutnya sambil memeperagakan tangan membentuk setengah lingkaran pada perut. Sakura yang memang tadi sedang meneguk minumannya kini tersedak, sampai-sampai Minato junior menatapnya bingung dan ia duduk sangat membungkuk karena Sakura membungkukkan badannya sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

Melihat reaksi yang tidak Naruto dan Hinata kira, mereka panik dan tertawa canggung. Setelah Sakura normal kembali, Naruto kembali angkat bicara.

"Kalian mau pergi ya?" Sahut Naruto sambil membenarkan posisinya di sofa.

"Hn." Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku meminum teh, tak lama berselang Naruto berkata kembali.

"Bulan madu yang kedua ya?" Katanya sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya, semua terdiam sampai,

BLETAK!

"Aduh! Sakura_-chan_, sakit~" Ternyata Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

"Ini urusan kerja NARUTO, jangan berfikir yag tidak-tidak!" seru Sakura yang masih menanamkan kepalan tangannya di kepala Naruto.

"Naruto_-kun_, kamu tidak boleh memasuki daerah privasi mereka." Hinata tersenyum malu penuh arti. Sakura menatapnya bingung, "Hei Hinata, kau kenapa?" Hinata hanya tertawa pelan, lain sekali dengan Naruto yang tertawa keras. Minato junior hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali bertanya,"Hei Sasuke, jangan katakan kalau kau belum- "

Belum sempat aku berfikir untuk mencari-cari alasan, ada yang sudah berkata terlebih dahulu. "Dia sudah melakukannya, dengan sangat baik." Sakura,ia berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum. Dengan kami saling bertatapan, membuat suasana hening, ia masih dengan tatapan lembut. Sampai Minato junior menangis karena ia mengantuk. Langsung saja Sakura berdiri dan menggendongnya sambil bersenandung lagu pengantar tidur dengan pelan. Hinata mengajaknya ke depan rumah, dan kini mereka telah meniggalkan ruang tamu. Haya ada aku dan si dobe.

"Sakura.." Naruto tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"T-Teme, Sakura."

"Hn."

"Dia tadi lain sekali, ada yang aneh, tapi entah apa. Kau tahu?"

Entah mengapa si dobe ini menjadi lebih peka. Mengerti situasi.

dengan santainya aku meminum teh hangat dan tak angkat bicara.

Setelah Minato junior tertidur dengan pulasnya, dan Sakura yang kini tengah berbincang pelan dengan Hinata soal Ino, dan aku dengan si dobe berbincang membahas bisnis membuatku lupa waktu, kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, sedangkan keberangkatanku pukul 11 pagi.

Sakura berulang kali menatap jam dinding, Hinata yang menyadarinya bertanya ada apa kepada Sakura, yang dibalas dengan Sakura kalau ini adalah waktu keberangkatannya. Sambil menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali pada Hinata, ia mengambil tas selempang dan tas kerjaku di ruang tamu.

"Wah, kalau begitu kalian kami antar saja, mengurus mobil yang di parkir di bandara butuh waktu. Tenzng saja, aku akan mengemudi seperti tanpa rem. " Naruto berkata seperti itu sambil menuju mobilnha yang tak jauh terparkir dari rumahku. Aku membawa tas kerjaku dan akan melangkah pergi dari rumah saat melihat _pancake_ buatan Sakura masih bersisa. Paling hanya untuk satu porsi, namun entah mengapa _pancake_ itu memberi kesan hangat. Kini aku tak tahu apa yang kuperbuat, mengambil tempat makan dari rak-rak dapur, memasukan _pancake_ tersebut di dalamnya, dan berencana membawanya.

(Normal POV)

"Sasuke, semua sudah si-" Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke serasa terpergoki atas aksinyayang membawa-ehem-_pancake _buatan Sakura. Naruto yang menyadari tingkah laku Sasuke yang tiba-tiba diam tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan membeku ditempat. Menepuk pundaknya, matanya langsung terbelalak melihat Sasukeyang membalikkan tubuh secepat kilat.

"Kau.. mau apa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin. Naruto merasa ada hal yang disembunyikan Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekat, mendekat lagi. Sampai membuat Sasuke terpojok.

Sasuke yang jengkel denan hal itu mendorong tubuh Naruto, "kau apa-apaan sih?" Mencoba terlihat seakan kesal ia melarikan diri dari adengan memalukan itu, tak lupa membawa tempat makan berisi _pancake_, dengan langkah seribu ia menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

Naruto yang sempat melihat apa yang Sasuke bawa tertawa kecil melihat sikap Sasuke seakan-akan tertangkap basah merampok. Padahal ia hanya membawa makanan yang dibuat Sakura, istrinya. "Sasuke lari cepat sekali ya." Memiringkan wajah dengan raut muka berpikir, Naruto pun bergegas keluar dari rumah karena medengar namanya dipanggil oleh istrinya.

.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah siap? Kalian tidak membawa koper?" Tanya Naruto yang kebingungan melihat dua manusia yang sedang melangkah menuju tempatnya berdiri setelah mengunci rumah. Mereka akan berpergian namun tak membawa barang apapun selain tas yang berada ditangan masing-masing.

"Sudah dibawa orang perusahaan, tadi pagi." Sakura menjawab sambil menunduk, Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, terlihat berpikir namun bersikap tak acuh lagi.

"Wah, Minato sepertinya suka sekali ya sama Sakura. Tidur saja masih digendong olehmu. Apakah berat? Mau kugantikan?" Sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sebelum menjawab Sakura tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa. Ini rasanya baru pertama kali aku bisa dekat dengan anak kecil. Biasanya mereka berisik. Tapi yang ini tidak. Seertinya aku ragu kalau ini anak Naruto." Muncul tawa begitu saja. bila berada disekitar teman-temannya, rasanya hidup Sakura begitu menyenangkan, namun bila sudah bersama Sasuke. Semua seakan angan-angan belaka.

"Kita bisa telat." Suara Sasuke memecah suasana. Dengan terburu-buru Naruo segera membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Sakura yang kesulitan membuka pintu karena menggendong Minato berulangkali mencoba membuka namun tak bisa karena tas yang berada ditangannya mempersulit untuk menggenggam kenop pintu. Sasuke yang gerah melihat tingkah Sakura segera mengambil-atau yang lebih tepat merebutnya agar Sakura dapat membuka pintu.

Sakura menatap sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke tidaklah seromantis Naruto, namun hal yang dilakukannya tadi sudah membuat Sakura melayangkan pikiran entah kemana.

Selama dalam perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Berulang kali naruto melirik spion belakang melihat keadaan kedua sahabatnya itu. Sasuke yang diam, dan Sakura yang terkantuk-kantuk.

"Kau menyetir yang benar saja dobe. Nyawa kami semua ada ditanganmu." Merasa ketahuan atas perlakuannya, naruto hanya nyengir saja. Namun tetap saja Naruto seringkali melirik ke arah belakang.

Hinata berusaha menahan tawa kecilnya. Sasuke hanya medengus dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela. Tak berapa lama, ia merasa tubuhnya terhimpit. Menoleh, Sakura, dan anak si rambut durian ini tertidur di samping badannya.

Menghela nafas, menggeser tubuh kedua manusia yang kini tengah terlelap, bukan untuk menggeser ke arah lain, namun ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan membiarkan pundaknya menjadi senderan tempat untuk Sakura dan Minato tidur.

Naruto dan Hinata yang menyaksikan hal tersebut sempat membelalakkan mata, namun genggaman tangan dan senyuman Hinata untuknya menyadarkan Naruto. Bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah kau bawa? Tak ada yang lupa?" kini hanya Naruto yang mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura berada di dalam Bandara. Karena Hinata harus menenangkan Minato yang terbangun.

"Astaga kau naruto. Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dibanding ibuku. Semuanya sudah siap." Jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Sasuke, kau jaga Sakura ya. Jangan lupa selalu makan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi, jangan lupa untuk mandi 2 kali sehari, jangan lupa kabari aku bila sudah sampai disana, jangan lup-"

Perkataan naruto terpotong oleh lirikan sebal Sasuke. "Kau berisik dobe." Yang disinggung hanya tertawa. Lalu melanjutkan,"-jangan lupa untuk persiapan anak~~"

_Krik._

_Krik._

BLUSH.

Perkatan Naruto sanggup membuat wajah kedua sahabatnya itu memerah. Naruto tertawa, lalu menghela nafas. "Hati-hati di jalan. Salam dari Hinata. _Sayonara. _Hahaha" sepeninggalnya Naruto. Kini hanya mereka-Sasuke dan Sakura ditinggal dalam suasana yang sangat kikuk.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana? Sudah kau antar?" tanya Hinata yang kini menidurkan anaknya.<p>

"Sudah, mereka pasti sangat gugup, hahaha." Jawab Naruto yang kini memasuki mobil, meraih ponselnya dan menelpon.

"Halo? Sudah kulakukan apa yang kau suruh. Mereka berdua tidak tahu apapun sepertinya."

_._

_._

"_Benarkah? Baguslah. Terimakasih Naruto."_

.

.

"Sama-sama. Hei, kau tidak mau memberitahu kejutan apa yang kau recanakan?"

_._

_._

"_Kejutan adalah kejutan. Tunggu sampai itu bukan lagi kejutan."_

.

.

"Kau pelit sekali, beritahu sedikit sajalah, hei-Hei!. Yah, dimatikan." Naruto bergumam kesal dan Hinata hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya." Sahut Hinata menenangkan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa kami dikumpulkan seperti ini?" Sahut bapak-bapak yang terlihat mulai resah atas rapat yang pada intinya tak ia ketahui.<p>

Sang pemimpin rapat hanya terseyum, namun senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai licik.

"Hadirin sekalian. Disini saya ingin membahas tentang apa yang anda semua miliki." Ketika sang pemimpin rapat berbicara, hanya hening. Semua seakan terhipnotis.

Senang akan reaksi yang diterima, ia pun melanjutkan. "Apa yang anda miliki adalah saham. Saham Uchiha corp."

To be Continued

Note :

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang. baru selesai mid, jadi harus merilekskan otak terlebih dahulu. Maaf juga belum sempat balas review. Tapi secepatnya akan kubalas.

Cerita semakin aneh? Semakin tidak jelas? Kritik dan saran silahkan: )


End file.
